Do I Wave My Wand Like This?
by Aloure
Summary: Waking up disoriented in Ollivander's wand shop is new to me. Apparently, I'm a witch now and during my first waving of a wand, it made a book soar and hit my head. I'm a witch and I'm also the new tenant for this 11-years-old body named Louise Stephens. God help me. *Grammar mistakes are now edited. Mostly.
1. Chapter 1 - You're a 11 Years Old Witch

**A/N: Sorry for the readers being bombarded by alert emails. This will be the last edit of Chapter 1-4. I'm leaving the original site I'm posting at as someone warned me off them.**

**Thank you for the Faves and Follows. Sorry again for the alerts. :)**

**Special thanks to: CrystalAris - my no.1 and only reviewer... Still.**

**If you have any complain/suggestion/request (request for extras or another character's POV): review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - You're a 11 Years Old Witch

* * *

Louise sat up clutching her head. From what she's feeling underneath her palm, her fall down the stairs just gained her a bump. Wincing at her own touch, she sat up steadying herself with her right hand on the wooden floor. Wooden floor?

"Honey? You alright? Let me look at you. Mr. Ollivander does the Alley have a nearby clinic? Just to make sure my daughter's fine." Her mom said, worry evident in her voice. "Don't look at me like that Richard our daughter is hurt."

"Elena I'm sure that Louise is just fine it's just a bump." Her father, Richard, said.

"No, it's fine. I'm not that hurt. See Mom?" Wait, her mom's name isn't Elena and her father's not named Richard either. Who?

Her eyes bulge out at the sight in front of her. There's no staircase where she fell just shelves filled with loads of boxes. And in front of her is that actor from Harry Potter that sells wands.

"You sure you're okay Lou?" Mom observed the reddish lump in her head. "That book hit you pretty hard. Maybe there's something wrong with the wand?"

"There isn't anything wrong with the wand Mrs. Stephens. It's just not the right wand for your daughter. All wands choose its owner, and this one did not choose Ms. Stephens." The man turns back to the shelves looking for a new one. He climbs a ladder that proceeds to move even without any help from someone.

"Hmm, Louise I might have to agree with your mother. You haven't said anything at all." Fingers rubbing his chin, the father looks up and down for any more injuries.

"No, really I'm a-okay. I'm just a little dizzy from the hit." Mind rushing for a way to explain her current predicament she decided to keep the act of a daughter to the parents. She didn't want them to kill her for taking over their daughter's dead body. If this body is dead does that mean her original body is also dead?

"Here, this wand might be it." Uncaring or just ignorant of the worries of his costumers he thrust an open box at her. "Ashwood with a unicorn hair core, 11" and hard flexibility. A very loyal wand."

She hesitated a bit. This might be true evidence that she really is a witch and that she actually, physically and mentally, is here at the Harry Potter world. Gulping, she now held the wand. A true effing wand. Now for the waving part.

Wonder cross her and her new parents' faces. Silver sparkles came out from her newly acquired wand. Just like fireworks, the silver sparkles divided until it became smaller and disappeared. She truly is a witch.

"Congratulations, Miss Stephens."

"Mr. Ollivander, I heard there are some wand-caring kits? Can you recommend some? Ah Mom, Dad, can we please get a kit?" Facing her parents, she is shocked to see support and pride etched in their faces. This is the first time she received this kind of love in this world. She was lucky to have them.

Father smiled. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything."

* * *

That's a huge house. A two-story house, a proper backyard with flowers and decorative bushes, a shed. To her standards, that's already large compared to her old, rickety one.

"Come on, sweetie. Go to your room and arrange your things. Your father already brought it to your room. Be down for dinner, okay?"

"Yes, Mom!" Running in and up the stairs, she stopped not knowing which door is my room. Opening each one quietly, she discovered hers is right beside the stairs, white paint and a plate with her name decorating the door.

Diving to her bed, today's events seemed unrealistic but here she is. A witch. A real proper witch with wand and spells. A hoot of an owl distracted her from daydreaming. She has an owl too. Her mind flashes back to her life back then. She was terrible with animals except for cats but she guesses that this girl and her parents decided to get the owl for communication. Handy but terrifying for her. She doesn't know anything about taking care of an owl.

She let her fingers brush past the cage flinching when the brown owl gaze turns to her. Nervously gulping, she sighed in relief when she received a gentle nip rather than a finger cutting bite.

"Would you like to get out of there? If you do, please don't destroy anything in my room." The owl nods in agreement. Once open, wings flutter and settle on the back of a chair. "God, how will I feed you? I don't see any feed in the baggage."

Hoot. The owl pointed her head towards the window of the room. "So I just have to open the window for you? Neat. I really have to name you, I can't just keep calling you 'the owl'. How about Sora? It means sky in Japanese."

Another hoot. "Is that a yes? Nice to meet you then, Sora. I'll leave the window open for you while I'm eating okay?"

At the dining room, her parents certainly made a feast for her. She doubts the three of them can finish these meals tonight.

"Have you checked your things sweetheart? Nothing missing?" Louise shakes her head at the question. "Be sure darling. You only have one week left before going to Hogwarts. Read your books or else." The daughter nods at that not wanting the ire of her mother.

"Relax Elena. It is her first year and we still have to adjust to the fact that magic is real and all. Today has been a shocking day for us. Even with Professor McGonagall explaining and demonstrating it I'm still quite confused." Her father said currently watching the news. Glancing at the corner of the screen, she noticed the date.

Oh my. The date is on the 1st of August. 1991. Harry Potter's era. At least she knows most of the major plot events. She shudders thinking what could've happened if she landed on Tom Riddle's era.

"I'm done, Mom." Cleaning up her mess she returned to her room and there waiting a bloody mess. Literally. There's a dead mouse at the window with Sora puffing his chest proudly. "Sora, I'm proud of you but I don't eat mice. You don't have to leave some for me."

The owl stared at me and then at the dead mouse incredulously. Sora huffed and proceeded to toss his catch in the air then gulping it in one swoop.

Propping herself on the bed she stayed up the entire night reading her books. If she has to live in this world might as well go all out.

* * *

It's already September 1. The ride to Kings Cross Station was memorable. In her past life, she didn't get to travel to other countries due to financial reasons even a road trip to her mother country's provinces was a stretch.

The Station was packed. People hurrying to their destination, the trains loading people in and out. The ones she noticed though were the children with their parents pushing carts of trunks and cages of pets, mostly owls. Distracted, Louise didn't notice someone in the way.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking ahead." She apologized immediately not wanting to antagonize someone on her first day. Ah, shit. Blonde hair, proud stance and an air of arrogance. It's Malfoy. Of all people to bump into.

"Watch where you are going mudblood." He sneers at me. Rage filled me but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Now, now Draco. One must observe proper decorum even if you're talking to someone lower than you." Cane taps the little blonde's shoulder. If the kid managed to ignite her anger this man-made her fear grow.

"You-" Richard starts. Louise waved her arms up stopping her father. "Louise! That man just-"

"Dad it's fine! No need to start a fight. I'll be at a boarding school I won't be meeting that man anytime soon." Grinning a bit she glances at the retreating backs of the blondes. "Besides Dad, if someone dislikes you, treat them kindly and ignore their jabs."

"Since when did my little princess grew up. I remember you were just taking your first steps and now you're leaving your Mother and I. I'm sorry your Mother can't send you off she's rather busy with work."

"It's fine Dad. I promise to send letters weekly and besides I'll be home for Christmas. Don't you have work too Dad, its already 10:30 am, I'll be okay here."

"You sure you'll be alright alone?" He fretted.

"There's security right there see." She pointed at the patrolling guard. "I can ask them if I need help. Come on Dad you'll be late for work."

"Ah shit, you're right. Wait don't tell your Mom I said that in front of you, 'kay?" Kissing his daughter's head.

"I didn't hear anything." She smiled, jumping and hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my princess. Be safe. Don't let people push you around. No boys." He tried to hide his obvious sobbing.

"Dad." Whining, she pulled back pouting at her amused but serious father. "I'm only 11. Too young for that."

"I'll be going now. Take care. Okay, princess?" With this one last goodbye, he turned still glancing at me with each step away.

Waving at him. She faced the platform readying herself. She ran. Closing her eyes a wave passed through her and she stopped. Awe graced her face. Crimson, steaming train on the tracks. Families filled the platform left and right. Stepping beside an open door, she wonders how on Earth can she manage put her things inside. With a bit of struggle, she got into a compartment thanking herself for thinking of bringing a large backpack no matter how muggle it is.

The compartment door opens revealing black hair like her, green eyes hiding behind those hideous glasses and a lightning bolt scar on the forehead. She stared at the boy not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I didn't know it was occupied I just opened it without looking." The boy, obviously Harry Potter, shuffles awkwardly. "I'll just leave."

"No, it's fine. I don't have anyone with me anyways." Trying to diffuse the awkwardness is hard. "Louise Stephens, nice to meet you."

"Harry. Harry Potter. You also a first-year?"

"Yep. Have you tried some spells yet? Isn't it wonderful? We can do those things written in the books." Eyes lighting up at the thought of it.

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"Actually, no." She sheepishly said. "I'm just excited for today."

The conversation jump from what they expect from classes to their owls. They got interrupted by the door opening again. A redhead. It's Ron.

"Hello, everywhere else is full. May I stay here?" The two nodded welcoming the newcomer in their midst. "My name's Ron Weasley, yours?"

"Louise Stephens."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh are you, really?" He asks in disbelief. "Have you- do you have the scar?"

Harry lifted his hair showing off his lightning bolt scar. It's a bit reddish like it's new but faded enough to recognize that its just a scar.

"Want anything from the trolley dears?" Noticing some chocolate from the cart, Louise immediately replied.

"Do you have some regular chocolate? Ones that aren't enchanted?" Chocolate frogs might seem great but she prefers her food not moving. Paying the lady, she sat back down giving some chocolates to the other two.

"Thanks, Louise." Ron unwrap the chocolate

"Can I really have this?" Harry eyed the chocolate in his hands.

"We are friends, aren't we? And friends give each other things like food and stuff. If you don't want that I have some ham and cheese in here." She pulled out a lunchbox filled with sandwiches offering it to them.

Someone appeared again at the doorway. Frizzy hair this time. Hermione. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

They look at each other, shaking their heads to say no to the girl.

"I see. Hermione Granger, by the way. First-year just as you are."

"How do you know that?" Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione clearly offended that she just pushes her way through the door without excuse.

"Because you guys haven't change into your robes. And clearly, you're too young to even take care of yourself. You have a smudge right here." Hermione pointed at her nose.

"My name's Louise Stephens." Introducing herself, trying to diffuse the situation. Holding out her hand for a shake. "The redhead is Ron Weasley. The black one is Harry Potter."

Hermione turned her attention to Harry. "Are you? Really?" The whistle of the train echoed. "You three better change into your robes. I still have to look for Neville's toad."

"Look for a senior or that Trolley Lady selling sweets. They can cast a summoning spell for the toad."

"Oh! Your right. Thank you for the help, Louise."

"Blimey, that girl's a menace. I hope she wouldn't be in Gryffindor." Ron complained.

"Hey don't be rude. Maybe she's nervous. The first day and-" The door slid open. Just how many interruptions can this compartment have?

"I heard Harry Potter's on the train." Malfoy trailed his eyes zoning in Harry's exposed scar. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. If you need help on telling who's the good lot I'll be able to help with that. You deserve real allies. Can't say for these two. A Weasley and a mudblood." He offered his hand to Harry.

"Malfoy! Take that back!" Drawing his wand, Ron aimed it at Malfoy's face.

"But it is true, isn't it? I saw her and her muggle father outside the station. So she is a mudblood." Smirking, he crossed his arms puffing his chest out in false bravado.

"You."

"Hey, hey. Its the first day no need to fight." Louise grabbed Ron's raised arm and settled herself between the two boys.

"Malfoy, I'm sure I can tell which lot is better, thank you." Harry pushed Malfoy out the compartment, closing and locking the door. "So, what just happened? And what's a mudblood?" They ignored the banging of the door and the words of 'My father will hear about this!'.

"Its a bad word for muggle-borns. Some purebloods think that having muggle for parent makes you weaker, that's why they call muggle-borns that word. Malfoys are the worse of them. His father is said to be a Death Eater but they most likely bought their way out of a trial." Ron explained nearly spitting out Malfoy's name. Louise remains silent. Hearing someone belittling her for something she can't control makes her dejected.

"Death Eater?" Harry questioned, noticing that his friend is quite upset with the confrontation.

"Followers of You-Know-Who."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Brightening up, she reminded the two of their arrival to school. "Come on guys. We have to get ready and change our clothes."

"But Malfoy-"

"Nope, I'm fine Ron." She opened the door, heading out with her backpack. "Change your clothes! We'll be getting there in an hour or so."

"F-Fine." He dropped the subject, still looking a little red from his anger.

"Louise."

"Yes, Harry?" Louise tilted her head at him.

"You'll tell us if someone bothers you, yes? As you said, friends share things with each other." Green eyes look at her brown-black ones.

Touched at his concern, she hugged him and Ron. Harry visibly stiffened at the sudden affection but he returned the gesture. Ron, on the other hand, tried to get out of embarrassment.

"Yes, of course. I'll be going to the loo now. Don't forget to change guys."

* * *

Louise cranks her neck up wanting to see the whole of Hogwarts in their shared boat ride. It is magnificent. It is her first time seeing a castle. She has seen the movies but none compared to this.

"Be careful on your steps now. Come on first years! This way!" Hagrid led the way to the front. Up to the stairs, McGonagall observes the students.

"Students settle down!" The Deputy waits for our silence. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before anything else, all of you will be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Whichever house you will be in is your second home. To win the House Cup, you have to earn points and with any mistakes, especially rule-breaking, you will lose a point. Stay here. The sorting will begin momentarily."

Whispers resumed. Shrieks started as ghosts appeared. They're transparent with silvery lines on their 'skin'. Souls living without a body. If she dies here in this world will she be like them or will she go to another world again?

The ceiling height doors opened. Ceiling littered with stars and clouds. Candles floating, green banners decorating the hall. Four long tables for the students, one for the staff. A hat resting on a stool.

"Once your name is called, come forward. ABBOTT, HANNAH!" McGonagall started. She listed off the students. The characters go to their respective houses as stated in the books. "STEPHENS, LOUISE!"

She sat on the stool, almost tripping on the stairs. The hat rests on her head and if not for the angle it will most likely cover the half of her head.

"You're an interesting child Ms. Stephens or should I say Ms. Corona. Now do not worry I won't tell anyone I am bound by my enchantments to keep the students secrets to myself. Sadly I won't be any help in your predicament, Ms. Corona, you are the first of your case. But take note of this, you won't be inside that body if the original owner is still there. You shall be GRYFFINDOR!"

Well, that was fun. Let the plot begin then. Here's to hoping she would know how to properly wave her wand.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wonderland Classes

**A/N: Sorry for the readers being bombarded by alert emails. This will be the last edit of Chapter 1-4. I'm leaving the original site I'm posting at as someone warned me off them.**

**Thank you for the Faves and Follows. Sorry again for the alerts. :)**

**Special thanks to: CrystalAris - my no.1 and only reviewer... Still.**

**If you have any complain/suggestion/request (request for extras or another character's POV): review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Wonderland Classes

* * *

Gryffindor. She's in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff she can imagine but Gryffindor? Louise trailed after the prefect, Percy Weasley, herding the first-year Gryffindors to their house.

"Hey." Elbow nudged her side painfully. "You keep zoning out. Did something happen?"

"Ron, stop that, that hurts. Nothing happened, I'm just daydreaming." Waving his concerns off we stopped in front of a painting. "Wait, did you take note of the way go around? I sure hope they have a map for students. Harry?"

"No, sorry I was distracted by the paintings they're moving." Harry stared at a painting nearby who's resident is waving at us. The silly boy waved back.

"Well, of course, they're moving, pictures do that." Ron stared at Harry and Louise in disbelief.

"Ron, I'm a muggle-born, I don't know things normally as you do. In the muggle world pictures are stationary unless its a video."

"And while my parents are both magic, I was raised by my relatives who likes... normality," Harry said. "They didn't really care for magic so I only discovered I'm a wizard on my birthday. Hagrid gave my relatives a scare, he was the one who delivered my letter."

"Oh. Then if you have some questions just leave it to me." Ron pointed at himself, proud that he'll have something to offer to his friends.

"First years, this is the Fat Lady she's the one guarding our Common Room. You have to say the password for her to allow you through. Do not forget nor give the pass to anyone. Are we clear?" Receiving nods from the students he faced the painting. "Caput Draconis."

The inside is very... homey. Chairs scattered, tables with games and parchment on them, the fireplace with the fire still lit. Professor McGonagall comes in through a door at the corner.

"Thank you, Mister Weasley." Her stern gaze swept through the first years. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Head of House Gryffindor. For your seven years of stay in Hogwarts, Gryffindor will be your second home. All students under this house must be treated like family. Bullying will not be tolerated. I expect you to do your best in your studies and help others that are struggling. If you need any help or have any concerns you may ask a prefect or me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"Boys' dormitories on your left, girls on your right. Do not attempt to go to the opposite dormitory, we will know if you do. Settle in for the night, you will have a busy day tomorrow. We will give you your schedules in the Great Hall at 8 am. Do not be late."

"Professor!" Louise raised her hand. "Is there any map to help us navigate in the castle?"

"I'm sorry Miss Stephens. A map is hardly helpful the castle likes to change around the rooms and corridors but you may ask for assistance from the prefects if needed. 10 pm is the curfew do not be late, there will be consequences."

She waved at Ron and Harry as the boys and girls parted ways. The first-year girls' room was the farthest room from the stairs. Very logical since the seventh years will be notified immediately if an emergency happened.

Once inside the room, she noticed her luggage situated by the bed in the middle.

"Why am I in the corner?" The unnamed roommate complained. Girly pins making her hair flat.

"Can we exchange?" Louise volunteered, that corner bed looks isolated and comfy. "Louise Stephens."

"Lavender Brown. Thanks, I hate being in the corner."

"My name's Parvati Patil. If you see someone who looks like me with Ravenclaw robes, that's my twin, Padma." Another roommate from the other corner bed said.

"Fay Dunbar." Nodded someone just beside Patil.

"Hermione Granger. Have you read any of the books? I've read all of them but some books are a bit limited on the information." Silence ensues. Hermione's face becomes red as the others' disbelief stares continue.

"I already read some. Might as well come prepared. We still don't know the attitude of the Professors. They might call us for recitation or something." The other paled at this. "It will be embarrassing if we can't answer basic questions. We did have the summer to read them. The Professors will expect us to read ahead, after all, all teachers do."

First and hopefully last dorm room crisis averted. Hermione looks at Louise, grateful for the explanation she came up. "Bookworms have to stick together, yeah?" She winks at Hermione. "I have to write a letter to my parents so I'll leave you guys to talk."

With that said, she settled on her bed with a muggle pen and paper.

"Dear Mom and Dad, -

* * *

"Tempus." 6 in the morning. Why. She rolled out of bed in an attempt of waking herself up. She thought with this new body she can wake normally but no she's still a zombie upon waking up.

"Louise, what are you doing?" Hermione looked down at her newly showered and dressed. "May I call you Louise?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not much on formalities unless I like the sound of your last name. As for why I am here on the floor, well I'm not a morning person. It's hard for me to get up with my soul still sleeping." She grumbled at Hermione. She stood up afraid she might sleep again, this time on the floor. Seeing Hermione walking up to the sleeping roommates, Louise warned her. "Don't wake them up yet. I doubt they'll appreciate waking up at 6. I'll wake them up after I shower."

The shower is great. All hot water and the bathtub is also amazing. She walks out drying her hair and dressed then styled her hair in a simple half-assed bun, loose hair framing her face.

"Oh, you're still here? Let us wait for the others to finish. We have to stick together so we won't get lost." She slid open the drapes of their sleeping roommates. "Rise and shine, princesses. It's 6:30 in the morning Professor McGonagall said to assemble at 8."

"Waah. Why wake us at then? It's still not 8."

"What? You guys not going to shower?" She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Point taken." Lavender rushed to the bathroom. Hopefully, she won't take long 'cause there are people waiting for her to finish.

In the end, they managed to gather up with time to spare. Surprisingly, Ron and Harry are still in the Common Room.

"Harry, Ron, why are you still here? It's already 8. Where are the other boys?

"They already left. We were waiting for you, you slowpoke. Just how much time do you girls need to prepare." Ron carelessly said. The girls fumed ready to retort back. Louise brightened when she saw a diversion.

"Prefect Weasley! Escort us please." Everybody straightened at this.

"Oh of course. Do not hesitate to call me if you need any help. Ron." The prefect greets his brother. "Follow me."

The twist and turns are manageable but the moving staircase is a bit tricky. Prefect Weasley explained that they don't have any specific time intervals to move and that they just move if it wants to. So much for safeness. When we arrive at the Great Hall it was already bustling with students and professors giving out schedules.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall! Have you called for us yet? I'm sorry if we're late." Hermione received their schedules and distributed them. "We all have the same schedules."

"Your schedules will be the same until you get your electives which is in your third year, Miss Granger." Explained the House Head. "MISS ANGELINA JOHNSON!"

"Hurry up, let's eat." Said Ron impatiently.

"The food won't go anywhere you pig." Lavender surely is still angry on Ron's comment earlier. "C'mon girls."

Hermione fidgets unsure who to stay with. Louise pushed Hermione's back gently. "I'll see you later." She winks at the other girl.

"If it isn't our dear baby brother." Arms reach out to Ron who's relentlessly trying to escape his brother. "Harry Potter, our own celebrity in Gryffindor. It is an honour to meet you." Twins saluted the increasingly reddening boy.

"Let's just eat guys. We have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall first. I doubt she'll appreciate her own students being late for the first day of classes." Catching the boys' collar, she dragged them to dine. Unfortunately, the twins didn't leave them alone.

"And who is this Ronniekins?" The one on the left asked.

"Your girlfriend?"

"The names' Fred-"

"And George Weasley."

"At your service, Miss Girlfriend." They finished with a bow. God help me.

"Please just ignore those two. Hopefully, they'll leave us if we don't react to them." Ron whispered. His plate already full and the food on it disappearing fast.

"MESSRS WEASLEYS!" Thank God for Professor McGonagall.

"They're your brothers? Just how many siblings do you have?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Six of them. All boys, one girl. I'm the sixth one. Two of them already graduated and our only sister starts next year."

"Must be nice having a big family." Harry mused eyes shining at the thought of it.

"No, its- Ouch." Louise glared at Ron. She pointed her head at Harry. "Why'd you kick- Oh, I mean yes, its okay but sometimes they're too much of a handful. Always messing with me because I'm the youngest."

"And all of you are wizards?"

"Yeah, in the wizarding world I'm what they call a pureblood. Some though would say my family is a blood traitor since we accept muggle-born, unlike the Malfoys."

"If you're a pureblood and Louise is a muggle-born, what about me?"

"Well from what I know your mom's a muggle-born so that makes you a half-blood then. As long as your grandparents are all wizards that makes a pureblood... pureblood."

"Let's talk later. It's already 8:30. The others are already gone. We have to go." This prompt the two to finish their meals. She just hopes they won't get lost.

* * *

Nothing. Still nothing. She glared at the matchstick that won't turn into a needle. Picture the stick turning into a needle, Professor McGonagall says, what a load of bollo-. At the frustrating wave of her wand, the matchstick turned into a needle. Blunt but silver and not wood.

"Keep practising Miss Stephens. Good job but you missed making the tip sharp enough."

"Yes, Professor."

"How did you do that?" The two boys leaned over observing my blunt needle.

"Well, you know, 'imagination'." Louise cracked, tracing a rainbow in the air with her hands. At the blank looks her friends are giving her, she remembered that the show she's hinting is non-existent yet. "Never mind what I said. I don't really know what I did right but maybe you need to will it to change. Intent and imagining the matchstick turning to a needle."

She laughed at the constipated looks the other two called concentrating.

* * *

Charms with Professor Flitwick was fun. Seamus Finnigan lights up the classroom, literally, with explosions.

"Wingardium LeviOsa." Waving her wand, the feather wiggles levitating for a moment then drops. "C'mon, intent and imagination. Wingardium LeviOsa." The feather progressively goes up, there's one thing though, she doesn't know how to cancel the spell.

"-its LeviOsa, not LevioSA. See." Hermione sets an example for Ron who's definitely not grateful for the help.

"Good job Miss Granger, Miss Stephens!" Professor Flitwick excitedly clapped.

BOOM!

Her concentration halted. All levitating feathers dropped at the explosion. Just a few spaces away Seamus got a brand new look with ashes. Well, at least she got the feather down.

* * *

The knowledge that someone is in the back of this stuttering teacher's head is killing her. And the fact that someone is a mass murderer doesn't help.

"W-We are h-here to le-learn spells a-against th-th-the Dark Arts." Most students are already bored. The students behind the Professor are making fun of his stuttering. "N-Now, as we a-all kn-know the Dark Lord h-has dealt great d-d-destruction in our w-world and th-that i-is why the M-Ministry ha-has de-deemed Dark Arts a-as for-forbidden ma-magic."

Surely not the entirety of Dark Arts? Her face turned sour at this.

"Any p-pro-problems, Miss Stephen?"

"A-Ah, no-no, it's just that. Are all Dark Magic addictive? I heard they are but..."

"Not all them. Some traditions of purebloods are with Dark Magic, not addictive, not dangerous, but they are still banned by the Ministry."

"Mister Zabini is right. The entirety of Dark Arts is not addictive. Most of them focus on the heightened negative emotions of the caster. But, yes, not all are necessarily evil." The possessed professor explained, his stuttering has stopped.

"Louise, don't listen to them. You-Know-Who was a dark wizard and look at what he did to the muggles and muggle-borns. To Harry's parents!"

"I'm not disregarding those. Besides what I'm asking is not about the Dark Lord. I'm asking about magic itself. Earlier we learned about the levitation charm, one would say its perfectly harmless but what if it was cast to lift a person then drop them off a high cliff! Would you consider that as Dark Arts then?" She didn't look at her friends' eyes. "What I'm saying is, its all about the caster's intent. Like muggle guns, it can be used to protect and kill. Evil is in the person not in the magic."

Nobody argued after that. Bell chimes and she hurriedly fixed her things and ran for the door.

* * *

Why is she in this table again? Oh yeah, she was avoiding her friends which resulted to her getting lost and getting inside Potions at the last minute. And seeing the only available seat is this one she just sat. So now, she's sharing a table with Zabini. And Malfoy and Parkinson of all people.

"Well, why aren't you copying all that down?"

"What is that?" Zabini looks at her pen brows furrowed.

"A muggle pen."

"Don't you have a quill?"

"It seems practical to use a pen since I'm more comfortable with it. Is there a reason why wizards use a quill?" She asks genuinely curious as to why wizards, even muggle-born, still use the quill when a pen does the job.

"Well no, we just do. How does that pen have ink? I don't see you dipping it in an inkwell."

She popped open the pen at his question. Louise can see Malfoy glancing in their direction. "Muggle pens have this plastic inside that is filled with ink. It delivers the ink at the tip and the tip has a ball inside so when you press it, it releases the ink evenly." She assembles it again then wrote a few sentences. "See? No need for an inkwell. No mess either."

"Hmmm, I'll get the ingredients. Read the instructions."

* * *

She distantly spaced herself from Ron and Harry. Ron isn't over their 'argument' judging by his glare. At least Harry seems understanding by the looks of it. Harry keeps on talking quite heatedly at Ron while waving at her direction.

"Hermione why is the wizarding world so backwards? The muggles already stepped on the moon." Louise complained to her friend. Said friend ignored her comment still taking notes. "Also thank you for earlier, I kept on dozing off in Herbology and History. The plants didn't like me at all and History... well it was boring. I'm surprised you managed to stay awake for the whole class."

"Miss Stephens will you please pay attention."

"I'm sorry, Professor. It's just... Do you know that the muggles already sent people to the moon?" There is a wave of nods from the muggle-borns present.

"That's impossible, Miss Stephens. The moon can't be reached by a wizard much less by a muggle. No wizarding equipment can take you that far."

"Professor, I think I'll lend you my book about the subject." The professor haughtily nodded.

"Why would you bring a muggle book?" Whispered Hermione.

"It seems logical since said book has descriptive diagrams of the constellations." She whispered back. "You do know you can't just drop everything from the muggle world just because we're witches and wizards now.

Hermione stared at her gobsmacked.

* * *

Louise wobbles in the air, why is flying required for this school? It only makes her inner acrophobic self known. She wobbles again, this time hitting someone in the process.

"I'm sorry! I'll go down now!" She panics. Afraid she'll throw someone off their brooms.

"Lou, relax." Surprisingly, it was Harry. He holds her shoulder to steady the errant witch. "You won't fall if you relax."

"How can I relax?! There are no safety measures like mats on the ground and these brooms are old! Even I can see that."

"Come on, let's get you down."

"Thanks. Ron permitted you to talk to me?" She eyed Harry and Ron who's lazily flying a few yards away.

"I don't need permission to talk to you. You're my friend." Harry stared at her for a few moments. "So you accept Dark Magic?"

"Are we really talking about this now?" Harry continues to stare. "I'm open-minded, okay? I condone practices that don't hurt people. Besides we muggle-borns are allowed to bring muggle culture in the wizarding world but most forget that this world already has its own culture and traditions. We shouldn't think that all wizards will accept us when we don't even accept what they are. You know, give and take."

"But how about the purebloods who discriminate because of blood?"

"They're shit. There's one important thing that I know though. Treat people with kindness, even the people that hate you. It'll throw the stick out of their asses... hopefully."

Harry laughed, gathering the attention of the students around them. "Lou, don't ever change, got that? And also, Ron and I won't hate you for having a different mindset about things. Ron just... he needs his time to think first."

"Yeah, I know." Harry blurred in Louise's vision. She hastily turned back rubbing at her eyes. "You idiot. Tell him to hurry up 'cause I won't apologise."

"MISTER LONGBOTTOM!"

"See what I told you about safety measures." Both of us and the whole class watched horrified when Neville began to fall. Thankfully, his fall was softened as his robe got snatched by a statues spear then by an unlit torch. All he got was a broken wrist.

"All students will be punished if even a single broom is in the air. I will take Mister Longbottom to the Hospital Wing." The professor leads Neville away.

"It's that lump's Rememberall." Malfoy snickers. "I'll give him a challenge of finding this useless trinket." The blonde soared with Neville's gift in his hand.

"Malfoy, give it back." Harry immediately took the bait.

"Get down! We'll get in trouble if Madam Hooch sees you!" Hermione yelled. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Want this Potter?! Go and get it!" The blonde throws the Rememberall. Harry, the senseless idiot, chases after it. At least, he'll get to be the Gryffindor Seeker after this.

Professor McGonagall strides into view calling for Harry.

Louise called out to Harry. "Harry! Don't worry! And congrats!"

The boy stared at her confusingly as he was led away.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Need A Keyblade For This

**A/N: Sorry for the readers being bombarded by alert emails. This will be the last edit of Chapter 1-4. I'm leaving the original site I'm posting at as someone warned me off them.**

**Thank you for the Faves and Follows. Sorry again for the alerts. :)**

**Special thanks to: CrystalAris - my no.1 and only reviewer... Still.**

**If you have any complain/suggestion/request (request for extras or another character's POV): review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - I Need A Keyblade For This

* * *

"You must be the youngest House player in about-"

"-a century. I know. Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, told me about it." Harry said in between bites. His eyes sparkling imagining what it would be like to play on the actual game. "Lou, how'd you know they'll let me in the team?"

"Ah, well..." She fumbled, her mind came up blank for any explanation for her slip up. "Woman's intuition? And you really look natural in the air you know." Louise made an awkward smile.

"Pfft." Ron, the child that he is, interrupted with a food-filled mouth "You? A woman?"

"I knew you're close-minded, must be hard for you to be blind too." She retorted back.

"Trouble in paradise, Weasley, Potter? You're happy being expelled then judging by your smile." Malfoy rudely entered the conversation with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. "Take Stephens back home too, will you. We don't need her kind here."

"For your information Malfoy, Harry here got himself a slot in the Quidditch team." The annoying redhead proudly stated. "And Louise isn't going anywhere."

She hid her smile at that. Even with the two of them arguing at least Ron still stands by his beliefs. Now if only he stops pressing those beliefs to others.

"Leave us Malfoy. We don't need any of your racism. And can't you intimidate others by yourself? Need a hand from those bodyguards of yours?" Harry nodded his head towards the blonde's goons.

"I challenge you." Malfoy started with gritted teeth. "To a wizard's duel. Crabbe will be my second. Oh, right you don't know what a wizard's duel is? Want me to explain?"

"Of course he knows what it is. I'm his second." Ron foolishly accepted, glaring at Malfoy. "Where and when?"

"The trophy room. At midnight." Malfoy left Crabbe and Goyle running after him.

"Are you an idiot? You are, aren't you?" Louise whirled to face Ron. "What right do you have to accept Malfoy's challenge without even consulting Harry?"

"I'm his friend!"

"Yes, you are! But you still-"

"Enough! Will you guys stop fighting? And Lou I'm perfectly fine with it. We do have to drag Malfoy down a peg or two." Harry stops for a moment. "What's a wizard's duel?"

"Arghh!" She facepalm. Trust him to accept things without any explanation. "You know what, I'm going!"

"Where Lou?" Asks Harry.

"To the library! Doing homework like a normal student. Not getting into fights like a delinquent. And DON'T GO TO THE DUEL!" Louise stormed off.

* * *

"Where's Google when you need him?" She sighs down at her Potions homework. In her past life, she has taken for granted the ability of her parents to educate her properly. She intends to change that in this new life but she never did use the library for research purposes, instead, she uses the internet like crazy copy-pasting articles and research.

"Who's is this Google?"

Louise nearly bolted from her chair. She turns around seeing Zabini looking at her, in his hands is what looks like a finished Potions homework. The temptation to ask for his work is growing.

"So?"

"Huh?" She asked back dumbly. This is unbelievable. A Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor. No. A pureblood Slytherin talking to a muggle-born Gryffindor. "Oh, you mean Google? Its... It's a muggle thing. You won't know it."

"That's why I'm asking. Who's Google?" He asks more firmly. He proceeded on invading her space taking a seat next to her.

"Well..." She paused for a moment debating if she's gonna tell it or not. Louise came to a decision to answer the question since Zabini wouldn't dig any further than what she'll tell right now since he's a pureblood. "Google is like... this library but it is not limited to what's inside the library. So, if I ask what a... bezoar is, it will tell the definition, its functions, where to get it and even where to shop it and where that shop is located. Do you even get what I'm saying?"

"Partly. And muggles invented this... Google?" Disbelief is evident in his voice.

"Yes." Not yet at least. "Umm, so why are you here?"

"To do homework, obviously." Zabini taps his work and the books in front of him. "I see you're having problems with yours."

"I do. This library's system is chaotic. It's hard to search for what I need. It doesn't help that Madam Pince is nearly inconsolable and we can't log out any books."

"Let me see your work." He scoffed at her look at him. "You are my partner for Potions for the whole year. It wouldn't do me any good if your grades drop, it will make me look bad."

"Thanks." She handed her shameful work. It was a bunch of nonsense composed of paraphrasing sentences already used. "Sorry in advance."

"That time... in Defense. Why did you say that?" Zabini asked. His eyes reading her writing on the parchment. Though it looks like he's focusing on the homework, she feels that he's actually judging her, and her answer to his question will be the ultimatum.

"I... I don't like the concept of labels. You categorize someone when they can't do anything about it because they're born that way. I do not care if you are practising dark magic or if you're a dark wizard. You could be white, black, or homosexual for all I care but... I won't tolerate someone hurting others for pleasure or for making themselves feel better." She started with a bit of confidence then shame filled her. She can't look the other in the eye. Her eyes center on the wooden table, hands fumbling the edge of her robe, shoes rubbing each other. "But I am weak. I admit to that fact. I can't defend myself much less other people. That's why it is fine if I am the one taking the hit. Rather me than others, because I know I can take it."

"That's sad. Don't you have friends to share the responsibility."

"I do have them. But they're my friends, I don't want them hurt." She shifted her look, startled when it clashes to the other's brown eyes peering intently at her. When Zabini let out a sigh, she tilted her head confused. "Anyways, any tips on the homework? A reference will do."

"Here." Zabini reached out with a book on his hand. "Its already curfew. I'll lend it to you. Bring it back in one piece that's worth hundreds of galleons, you can't pay me back I warn you now."

"What?! Then, why?! Ugh, fine. I promise I'll bring it back to you. Come on, let's go." She hurriedly packs her things shoving it inside her book bag. Seeing Zabini still seated his gazing eyes amused at her panic makes her huff a breath. "Why aren't you moving?! We're going to be late."

Impatient, she decided to skip over the bench they are sitting on. She lost balance on her last step threatening her to fall to a nearby shelf. A hand grips her wrist steadying her successfully. Clutching the hand back she pulled on it gesturing for the boy to stand up. When she tried to pull her hand away the grip tightens. She eyes the joined hands trying to shake it free to no avail. The owner of the annoying hand grinned at her proceeding to drag her out of the library.

"Remember to bring me back my book." The Slytherin waved at her, leaving without delay.

She ran like hell. One more corner till she reaches the Fat Lady. God, she's already sweating just from this running. Then, she suddenly bumps into someone.

"Louise, have you seen Ron and Harry?" Hermione frantically asks. "I overheard they're going to the trophy room. That's on the third floor!"

"What! I told them not to go!" The trophy room is on the third floor!? "Hermione, lead the way!"

Those idiots! And her! How come she didn't conclude that the trophy room is on the Forbidden Corridor when in the book the trio flees to that particular floor?!

"You idiots!" She whispered scathingly startling the two sleeping boys in the corner of the room waiting for Malfoy. "When I said don't go, don't go!"

"Who are you, my mom?!" The groggy redhead answered.

"I'm a concerned friend! This floor is the third corridor, Ron! The Headmaster specifically told us not to go in here! What part of that can't you understand?!"

"Shhh!" Harry had the audacity to hush them. "Do you hear that?"

"It's the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris!" Hermione shoved the three of us to run. Run they did. The four of us ran in circles trying to lose the damn cat. Unfortunately, they ran into a dead end with a locked door in front of them.

"No! Not that one!" Louise tried to push Hermione away from the door.

"Lou quite down." Harry covers her mouth with his hand to cease her yelling.

"Mhmmpp!"

"Alohomora!" The door creaked open. When Harry pushed her inside she stills. She never was good with dogs even in her past life.

It was sleeping. The dog occupies half of the room. Its three head laying on its paw. Foul odour evident when it exhales blowing her ponytail away. She tiptoes back prodding the other three back against the door.

"What are you-" She slaps her hand on Ron's mouth. Lifting a finger to her lips in a shushing sign. His brows furrowed when he notices her trembling breath.

"Back. Quitely. Now." Harry and Hermione detect the unwanted guest. Thankfully, the two followed my order advancing towards the door. Ron, not so much.

"Look! We have to stay here for a while!" He yells managing to get her hand away from his mouth. "That cat-"

Menacing growl awakens the adrenaline in her system. Ramming into the three got them out but the dog's teeth snagged her robe pulling at it. Fortunately, her robe is large enough for her to escape. Slamming the door close. A hysterical laugh comes out of her. Her friends drag her limping form back to the dorm.

When her consciousness zones in they were already at the door with Hermione slapping Louise's cheeks trying to get a response. The boys hover at the back, worry in their eyes. Louise heads to her dorm room ignoring those idiots' yells of concern. Collapsing on the bed she blacks out.

* * *

"Here, thank you for lending me this." Setting the book on the table she sat down her face pale, hair in a half-assed bun.

Placing the gathered ingredients on their table, her seatmate's eyes narrowed at his partner's appearance. "What happened?"

"Ughh. Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it." She didn't get enough sleep because of last night's fiasco.

"Did Potter and Weasley did something to you? I saw you avoiding them since Charms class." His brown eyes drifted to the bench occupied by the said Gryffindors. The two were whispering furiously gesturing at the mismatched partners' table.

"What? No. It's just, they did some rule-breaking last night even when I told them not to." Her palm rubs at her eyes intent on shaking away her sleepiness. Slapping her cheeks she started helping the pureblood with the potion making, eyes squinting at the board for instructions.

"They should take care of you. Friends are meant to be treasured after all."

The girl's cheeks flushed at that. Her dicing of the roots sped up. In her embarrassment, she didn't notice Professor Snape creeping to their table.

"Miss Stephens."

"Ay putangina!" Shit. Her hand slapped against her mouth. Eyes wide at what she said, the redness that should've to lessen conquered her entire face. The class stared gobsmacked at her and the Professor who's lips thinned at the foul words. "I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't mean to, I was surprised, it just came out!"

"Detention. After class, Miss Stephens."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

"I'm going to be late for the feast." She runs to the restroom to wash her hands after scrubbing the endless pile of dirty cauldrons. Arriving at the loo, she is greeted by someone sobbing inside one of the stalls. "Hello?"

"Louise?" Out came Hermione. Hermione. In the loo. During the feast. The Halloween Feast. Now aware of what's going to happen, she can barely smell the troll coming to their location. Immediately, she grabbed the frizzy-haired girl to the last stall. "Louise! Wait a minute!"

Entering the stall with the girl, she instructed the other to crouch down. "Hermione, lay low," Louise whispered. She pushed Hermione until her back lays on the floor. Hearing the thumping footsteps of the troll enter the room, she gulped framing her body on top of Hermione who flushed clearly misunderstanding the situation. "Stay quiet. Stay calm."

"What are you-" Hermione shrieked. The upper half of the stalls were destroyed by the troll. Well, there goes their cover.

"Hermione!"

"I'll be the distraction. Don't move." She rushes out tossing debris at the troll's head. Louise continues the hurling finally taking the troll's attention from the boys. "I'll be the tank! Over here!"

"Lou! No!"

"Ron! Harry! Do something! Anything!" Hollered Hermione, her head sticking out of the rubble, she eyes Louise's dodging form. Harry scales up to the giant's back somehow managing to disgustingly stick his wand up its nose. "Swish and flick! Swish and flick!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron cast. The troll's club floated which made the owner look around confusingly. Suddenly, the large weapon drops hitting the head of the troll causing it to lose consciousness. "Cool."

"Eww, troll boogers." Harry moved in an attempt to wipe it in his robes.

"Don't be disgusting Harry." Louise tossed a handkerchief in his direction.

"Lou!"

"I'm still mad at you!"

"Why are you even angry at us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Harry's anger builds up. It was Malfoy's fault to begin with that caused them to incidentally meeting the Cerberus. Then Lou had to be friendly with a Slytherin of all Houses to pick from. She's their friend. The first one he made even before Ron.

"Because you're my friend! That's why I'm angry! You keep on going headfirst into danger without thinking of the consequences. What if you died back there?!" Frustration leaked into her tears streaming down her face. She sobs she didn't like crying especially in front of other people.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I only accept hugs as an apology. You too, Ron." She huffed wiping at her eyes. "Not right now idiots! You're still filthy. You can hug me tomorrow!"

Hermione just laughed at their antics. Louise was waving off the boys' hands reaching out to her.

"Gasp!" The four stand at attention. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirell stared at the sight of the unconscious troll and the four visibly uninjured students. "Oh my goodness, Merlin! Explain yourselves! The four of you!"

They all fumbled for an answer.

"It was my fault, Professor. I read about trolls and... I thought I could handle it. Ron, Harry and Louise found and help me. If it weren't for them I would've died." They all gape at the honour student.

"Miss Granger that was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expect this... near-death encounter will be a lesson for you. All of you will be staying at the Hospital Wing for tonight to check for further injuries." The Deputy herded them out and into the Hospital Wing which is just around the corner.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "I'm sorry for disturbing your night but these four survived the missing mountain troll a while ago."

"Wouldn't it be amazing if we can cast spells like in the muggle games?" Louise leans into Harry who titled his head confused.

"Muggles can cast spells?" Ron asks wonder in his voice.

Even Madam Pomfrey, who is healing Hermione, listens in on the talk.

"I think Louise is talking about video games. Muggles make this fantasy video games where they cast spells left and right. Of course its just imagination." Thanking Madam Pomfrey, Hermione turned to Ron.

"But wouldn't it be great. The casting in the games is only one word, without a wand and instantaneous." Louise faced Harry, her hands spread out. "Like this, Heal! Then sparkles will come out and heal the target." Which it did. Sparkles surrounded Harry healing the scratches he got from the troll. They stare dumbfounded.

Madam Pomfrey drops what her doing to Ron checking in on Harry. "You're healed, Mister Potter. Miss Stephens, what did you just do?"

"I don't know? I was goofing around and then..." Louise glances at her hands. Scratches littered the small appendages. "Heal!" Scratches are gone. Turning to Ron, she raised her hands. "Heal!"

What the heck is happening?!


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm the New Pawn in the Game

**A/N: Sorry for the readers being bombarded by alert emails. This will be the last edit of Chapter 1-4. I'm leaving the original site I'm posting at as someone warned me off them.**

**Thank you for the Faves and Follows. Sorry again for the alerts. :)**

**Special thanks to: CrystalAris - my no.1 and only reviewer... Still.**

**If you have any complain/suggestion/request (request for extras or another character's POV): review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - I'm the New Pawn in the Game

* * *

"Fire!" No fireballs came out of her hand. "Blizzard!" No ice. "Thunder?" Nope. Nadda. Maybe it was just a fluke. Magic can run through intent after all.

She sat down on the bed. The four of them haven't left the Hospital Wing because of the strict instruction of their House Head to stay put. After her miracle healing, Madam Pomfrey had me demonstrate the 'magic' on a cat for Professor McGonagall to see. The Deputy stormed off immediately telling us to remain here in the healing ward after the successful demonstration.

"Why didn't anything happen? It was working when you were healing us." Hermione curiously wondered. "Heal! It doesn't work for me either."

"Ah well, there is-"

"Miss Stephens." Oh, Merlin.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." The purple-clad headmaster strides in with the deputy in tow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Louise stood up and greeted the arriving professors.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you still have any injured guests? We may need another volunteer."

"There's another injured pet at the back. I'll bring it here Professor McGonagall."

"Hello, students. I heard you were in quite of an adventure this evening." The old man's glass-covered eyes gazed upon each of them. "And the news is, Miss Stephens here cast a very peculiar spell."

"Here Professors." Another injured cat. Its leg bent in an awkward angle.

"Will you please, Miss Stephens?" Nodding at the Headmasters request, she held out her hands above the cat.

"Heal!" Sparkles rained down the animal. Its injuries fading out and the twisted leg warped until it returned to its original, uninjured state. She sighs feeling tired. "I think healing needs stamina too. I feel tired for no reason."

"I am sorry for making you do this but... this magic of yours is the first of its kind." Well, that was enlightening. Rare magic, one of a kind, in the middle of a story where war is brewing. Great. "What were you discussing before you thought of casting this 'Heal'."

"Well after we met the troll I thought about a muggle game I was playing. An adventure type game where you defeat monsters with swords and magic. So I thought it would be great if can cast spells with only one word and no wand-waving. Since we were injured, I jokingly cast 'Heal'. And.. here we are. Talking."

"Where there any other spells in that game, Miss Stephens?"

"There is. I tried to cast it earlier but it didn't work. Also, Hermione attempted to cast 'Heal' but nothing came out of it." Ah, that might be it. She visibly nodded at her own conclusion. "I might know why but it's just a theory."

"Go on."

"In the games, a character can be limited by their jobs. Meaning, if their job is a 'Healer' they can only cast healing types of magic. They are called White Mages. Earlier, I aimed to cast Black Magic spells so my type must be a White Mage."

"Black Magic?" Professor Dumbledore darkens at this, clearly alarmed. "Like Dark Magic?"

"No, not at all. Black Magic is like... Ummm... Ah! Elemental Magic! It focuses on casting elements like fire, ice, lightning, etcetera. I can't give more information since it seems I'm a White Mage that can only cast White Magic." Keep on gathering attention, will you? She still doesn't know the cons of having this type of magic what more if she has other kinds of magic.

"I see." His judging stare bore holes in her. "Any other spells under the White Magic category, Miss Stephens?"

"Well there is Protect, then Esuna, which cure status ailments like poison, paralyze, confuse; and there's-" Life. Revive. Raising the dead back to the living. "Ah! Sorry I blanked out. I haven't gotten deep enough on the gameplay Professor, I don't know much."

Professor Dumbledore sees her mistake but thankfully decided to ignore it. "This will be a secret between the seven of us: Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, the four of you students and information shall be leaked concerning your friend's newfound abilities. Great danger may be upon her if it does. Do you understand?" He firmly said to the students who nodded in consent. "Now, Miss Stephens you are only allowed to use these abilities if you are in great peril or if it is needed... For the greater good." She stiffened at the quote. She may be one of the pawns now. A useful pawn but pawn still.

* * *

0Hugs galore. These boys are forgiven. She hugs the two tighter when they try to escape further embarrassment. They were finally released from the Hospital Wing just in time for Harry's first Quidditch game.

"Awww ickle firsties having a bonding time Forge."

Ron scrambles from her grips at the sound of his brothers' voice. Harry though was very clingy and decided to sit beside her making Ron sit beside Hermione.

"I heard from the vine that Ron-"

"Our dear brother that he is-"

"Manage to defeat a mountain troll of all things!"

"Wait till Mom hears about this!" Both twins cracks at the end dodging a swipe from Ron. The two left their brother in peace striding towards the Hufflepuff table to cause mischief.

"Those two wouldn't be like that if they knew about your new mag- Ow!" From Ron's left, Hermione coughed discreetly covering Ron's stupid mistake. "I know. I know."

"Harry it is your first game you should eat. Trust me you can't play with an empty stomach."

"Looking down on us Slytherins then Mr. Potter. Then again, you have certainly proven yourself against a troll. I doubt a little game of Quidditch will be hard work for you... even if it is against Slytherin." Professor Snape sneers at Harry. His robes billowing behind him as he leaves the Great Hall visibly limping.

"So that's why he's limping." Louise can imagine the light bulb lighting as Harry come into a very wrong conclusion. "Snape. He used the troll as a diversion to get past the three-headed dog. Well, he thought he could but he got bitten in the process."

"Harry, the Professor would never do that." Louise sighs, resuming to eat her meal.

"Louise is right Harry. Besides who would go anywhere near that dog." Hermione pointed out.

"Well you did say there's a trapdoor underneath the dog," Ron said between bites. "Maybe its guarding something."

"That's it. Ron's right. Hagrid escorted me at Gringotts, and he took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business. I bet that thing is the treasure the dog is guarding."

"Instead of worrying on what Professor Snape is planning how about focusing on your Quidditch game today Harry." Louise reminded the player. "Oh, the mail is here."

On cue, the screeching of owls filled the room dropping mail or landing in front of their owners. From their table, she can see Hedwig and Sora aiming for them. Hedwig is carrying a long parcel while Sora has a letter tied to him.

"Thanks, buddy. Here bacon." Sora made himself at home on my shoulder preening my still ponytailed hair. She smiled, reading the contents of the letter. Louise can't wait for her first Christmas in a foreign country.

"Its a Nimbus 2000!" Everyone around them heard the exclamation, clamouring to see the latest broom.

"You're all set now, Harry." Louise grinned. Pushing a plate full of food, she said. "You just need to eat now."

* * *

"You, okay Louise? God, you're freezing." Hermione tightens the scarf at Louise's neck. They were seated at the Gryffindor stands to wait for the game to start. And Merlin, it is freezing up here.

Louise is already wearing her black hoodie underneath her robes but it doesn't make her warmer than she wants it to be. Even a warming charm doesn't do much. She settles on cuddling beside Hermione who willingly gave off her body warmth.

The players finally came out flying on their brooms. She didn't know much about the rules but clearly, the Slytherin team is very 'aggressive' on the offense, slamming or hitting their opposing team. The Gryffindor house is in outrage when the referee didn't call out the obvious fouls the Slytherin team are committing. In his bias ways, the announcer, Lee Jordan voices out the comments that the other Gryffindors can't.

Suddenly, Harry's broom bucked threatening to dislodge him. Murmurs of worry from the Gryffins and, disgustingly, yells of victory from the Snakes echoed across the stadium. Still, the red-clad seeker kept hanging on for dear life.

"Louise, I have to go!" Hermione removed herself in her grip leaving her cold again. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Without further ado, the girl heads to the staff's stands which is right beside them. Hermione, where did your logic go? Jinxing goes both ways. Casting and counter-casting. Those boys have too much influence on her.

After a few, minutes of anticipation the broom finally settled. She can see the disturbance in the nearby stands, hopefully, Hermione didn't really put Snape on fire. Distracted, Louise missed Harry's catch of the snitch. Only when Ron grab and drag her to stand did she notice that the game has ended with Gryffindor's win. Everything was a blur, with the shouting, pushing, patting, she was relieved having Hermione and Ron at her side.

They were in the Common Room now and it is so crowded she's going to faint. Pushing her way through the crowd she hugs the M.V.P.

"Congrats, Harry," Louise whispered to her reddening friend under the howls and whistles of the audience. "Listen, I have to go! I would like to stay but I'm feeling claustrophobic!" She steps back, patting his arms. Harry only nodded, the redness of his face eases a bit. "I'm going to the kitchens!"

"What! How'd you know- Wah!" Rest in peace, Harry. Escaping the chaos inside the Common Room, she roamed around trying to find the kitchen.

"Basement. Pear. Basement. Pear. Ah, there it is." Walking up to the painting and tickling the pear got the door open. She peaks inside seeing the busy house elves running around the kitchen.

"Hello, Strange Witch, how can Lissy help yous?" Louise yelps, surprised by the round eyes of the house-elf. The elf is thin by human standards. Long ears, too small face for those large eyes and a pillow sack with the Hogwarts emblem on it.

"Ummm, may I use the kitchen?" She asked.

"No, no, Strange Witch can tell Lissy what she wants. Lissy will do it for the Witch, she will."

"Ah, well I don't know if you know this recipe." Explaining what she wants, Louise is dejected that the elf can't cook it. "How about I teach you? Then you can serve me next time." Louise offered an alternative, relieved as Lissy nods her head.

There is a bit of a problem though. The stove is all medieval in style. She left the fire for Lissy to manage while cooking the dish. They got to work, fortunately, the kitchen did have a variety of ingredients and sauces even the Asian ones.

"Look, mudbloods can be house-elves too." Laughter begins.

At least, she finished the dish. Plating her work, she sat down on the table scooping some rice. Directing her gaze at the confused faces of the Slytherins; Malfoy and his sidekicks, Nott, and Zabini, she offers food. "Want some? Rice?" She practically forced the five as she readies their portion. "There you can't say no to food I already plated it. Don't waste it."

"Might as well, Draco. We did come here for some food." With that, Nott convinced the other to take a seat. "We have high standards, Stephens."

"I know, I know, just eat it will you."

Goyle slams his fist against the table fork in hand. "What is this?"

"Adobo."

"Seconds." Crabb holds his plate up to her. She refills it happily.

"Verdict, Nott?"

"It's a pass. Where's dessert?" They all look up from their plate, eyes shining. Kids will be kids.

"Lissy, powdered milk, condensed milk, sugar, bowl and plate, please," Louise asked the elf who delightedly. "And spread the sugar on the plate please."

"You do know you don't have to say please to it?" Zabini said.

"It's common courtesy, Zabini. Besides I'm the one who needed something, the least I could do is say please." Mixing the kinds of milk, she presented the desert as is. A huge round ball in a bowl. "Here dessert, Pastillas. Pinch some then roll it on the sugar." Louise shows them how.

"With our bare hands?!"

"Yes. You know what I'll divide it, hold out your hands." Cutting the mixture with a knife, she gave out their share. She had Lissy spread the sugar too in case they complain again.

"You!" Malfoy points at her, his face flushed, with anger or embarrassment she doesn't know. "We're leaving!" He stormed out Crabbe and Goyle going after him with their unfinished pastillas in hand.

"You like confusing people, don't you?" Zabini said popping a pastillas ball in his mouth. "Let's go." They left just like that.

At least they finished the food. Louise sets to make more pastillas.

Making friends sure is hard.

* * *

Christmas holidays, finally. After weeks of gruelling classes and socializing, she can finally have a break.

"This is so good!" Ron kept shoving the dessert into his mouth.

She gave pastillas to the girls this morning. Hermione naturally declined, an influence from her dentist parents. Their boys' year mates almost emptied the container she had, fortunately, she had a few back-up containers. Harry who she imagined hasn't got any kind of sweets from the Dursleys had a small bag of his own. Louise is now left with three bags. Two for herself and one for Hagrid which they are visiting right now.

"Here, Hagrid. Sorry, they're not your size." She held up a bag for him to take.

"Thank you, Louise. Now, see this young lady? Copy her. What you're saying is nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid shakes his head thinking about it.

"The true question is why would he want to get the treasure guarded by that three-headed dog?" Harry probed.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

Hagrid nodded. "Ye, Fluffy. He's my little boy. I bought him from a fellow in a pub. Haven't seen him much since I lent him to Dumbledore for- Wait, I shouldn't have said that. Nope. Stop." The giant held his hands up backing away from the students walking to his wooden house.

"Hagrid, you have to believe us. Professor Snape knows that Harry realized why he was injured on Halloween. That's why he tried to kill Harry during the Quidditch game."

"Maybe he was casting a counter-spell, Hermione." Louise attempted to divert Hermione to the truth.

"But then, why was he hurt? Why get close to a Cerberus at all?" The stubborn girl insisted. Ron hums, still devouring the sweets, agreeing to Hermione

"Don't be like that to Fluffy. He's a good dog. That's why I offered him to Dumbledore when he needed a guard for Nicholas Flamel's-"

"Yes?" The three leans in for the secret.

"I apologize for these three Hagrid, enjoy your holidays!" Louise drags the two boys by their collar, Hermione follows beside her a few steps away. "Hermione we do have to get packing. We're leaving for Christmas. I know you still haven't done your luggage. And you two, have to research about Nicholas Flamel while we are away." It'll keep them busy hopefully. Harry needs a chance to see his parents too, even if its an illusion.

* * *

Here she was, trapped inside a compartment with the same Slytherins she met at the kitchens. Maybe she should've stayed with her roommates enduring the girls' hairstyling torture. Louise is now sporting a messy french braid made by Lavender's clumsy fingers. Escaping them was easy. Making a bait out of Hermione's frizzy hair and saying she'll go look for the Trolley Lady, she was out. And now, she is standing before Malfoy, her backpack between them.

"What is that monstrosity you're carrying?" Malfoy asked.

"A backpack. A muggle one."

"What's inside it?" The git is salivating. Crabbe and Goyle also are. Nott and Zabini, however, is amused. They didn't even bother to help.

"You know, if you want more you could say please." She released a defeated sigh. Louise gave them their fix. A hand slapping on the door stopped her from leaving.

"Stay for a while."

"There's no seat Zabini."

"There is." She is absolutely convinced. Zabini is a budding pervert. The Italian made her sit in his lap. "Who braided your hair?" The displeasure and annoyance in his voice confused her.

"My roommates did. They were experimenting." The other occupants, she observed, keep on avoiding looking at her and Zabini. Nott squeezed himself on Malfoy's space leaving her and Zabini on their own couch. The pervert didn't let her go.

Long hair escaped its messy refines. Her black hair spreading out in waves. "What are you doing?" A slap on her hand kept it away from her own hair.

"Do you have a brush?" She can feel his fingers playing with the end of her hair.

"I left it with them."

"Hmm." Hands comb through the hair untangling the knots present and massaging her scalp. She leaned against her bag, relaxed. Burying her face on the bag, she closed her eyes and took a nap.

* * *

She gained consciousness at the train's horn but didn't rouse, still groggy.

"You sure about this?"

"My mother wouldn't care. In fact, she'd be delighted."

"Be careful. We support your decision but our parents will not. They'll surely contact your mother."

"Ngh?" She audibly said, alerting the others.

"Louise? Are you awake? Don't look."

"Don't look?" She stood up quite disoriented from her sleep.

"Not you, them. Come on, I'll escort you back." Louise yawns covering her mouth. Heading for the door, Zabini beat her to it opening the door for her. They arrived back at her dormmates compartment, the girls gaping at her companion who waves goodbye at her.

Like a pack of hyenas, they hound her for answers.

"Why were you with a Slytherin?!" Hermione.

"Who did your hair! It is gorgeous!" Lavender.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Really Fay.

"Oh my god, Louise! Did he gave you that clip?!" Parvati asks. Pavarti held up a mirror to help her look at her hair. It is beautifully done as Lavender said. Braids that ended up in a purposely messy bun. Decorating it is a clip with blue jewelled flowers with diamonds surrounding it. Real actual diamonds.

"Wah! Wait! I'll give it back!"

"What?! No! You can't." Parvati vehemently said. "I can't tell you anything if he hasn't said it to you. Just... Wait for him to say it, okay?"

"Say what? Is it a pureblood tradition? If it is why can't you say it then?" Hermione and Louise looked confused at this being the muggle-borns of their group.

"All purebloods are bound by this tradition. I can't say anything unless he does." She grimly replied. "And no, you won't be able to research on it. It is only spoken."

"Fine." The train stops perfectly ending their awkward conversation. "Come on, let's get off." Lugging her things and Sora is hard due to the students hurrying to get off the train. A tan hand snatched her things. "Zabini, I can handle it I'm not disabled."

"Louise, let me. And call me Blaise, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Princess!"

"Dad!" Said Dad's face darkens at the boy beside her.

"Who's this?" Her Mom arrives, to the rescue, slapping her Dad in the head. Mom got Dad to take off her with her things.

"Don't be rude, Richard. Louise?"

"Ah, Mom, this is Blaise Zabini, a batchmate of mine. Blaise, this is my Mom, Elena and that was my Dad, Richard, sorry about him."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Charming as ever, he took her mother's hand, laying a kiss on the back of it. Really.

"Blaise." All heads turned at the woman's presence. God, Blaise's mom is gorgeous. She is wearing this elegant black dress that looks sultry on her. She is tall. Long legs and proportioned body.

"Mother." Bowing his head, he introduces them to his mother. "Mrs. Elena Stephens and... Louise Stephens. A classmate of mine."

The beautiful woman's gaze sets on Louise who tries to hold herself confident. The woman might've found something in her because after a while she nodded in acceptance in which Blaise sighed in relief.

"Call me Venus, dear Louise."

"Honey!" Louise smacks herself in embarrassment. Her Mom elbows the husband this time. "Louise, I got your present." He clearly is making an excuse to join the conversation. "Can you explain why you wanted to invest? This company is going bankrupt."

"We just have to wait for Jobs to come back, Dad. Trust me." She smirked at this. She's a firm android user at her time but she's going to take advantage of this.

"Excuse me, invest? In the muggle world?" Venus inquired.

"Ah yes. I'm a muggle-born."

"But isn't the muggle world..."

"Mother." Blaise interrupted. "It seems we wizards have been neglecting our knowledge in the muggle world. I heard from Louise they manage to get someone on the moon of all places."

"The moon?" Mrs. Zabini said in disbelief.

"America is trying for the other planets next." Richard cuts in.

"I... see. Pardon us but we have to go. We will have to arrange a meeting for next time, Mrs. and Mr. Stephens. Louise." Venus gracefully turns back, walking without waiting for her son.

"Louise." The pervert had the audacity to kiss her hand in front of her steaming father and beaming mother. "See you soon."


	5. Chapter 5 - Bonds of Magic

**A/N: Sorry for the readers being bombarded by alert emails. That will be the last edit of Chapter 1-4. I'm leaving the original site I'm posting at as someone warned me off them.**

**Thank you for the Faves and Follows. Sorry again for the alerts. :)**

**Special thanks to: CrystalAris - my no.1 and only reviewer... Still.**

**If you have any question/complain/suggestion/request (request for extras or another character's POV): review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Bonds of Magic

* * *

Once they got home, she got interrogated. By her own parents. It levelled up when they finally saw the hairpin Zabini used on her. Her father raging about who on Earth is Zabini and what's her relationship between them. While her mother is being a squealing fangirl ready to sail the ship. The discussion goes on until Mom got impatient of Dad's disagreement of the newfound friendship.

Really, she ended up single her whole 22 years of her former life. She wouldn't start at 11. Besides, she's twenty-two years old mentally. She'd sooner be an old maid than date someone younger than her actual age. Now that she thought it, some fanfics wrote about pureblood courting. She highly doubts Zabini lending a hairpin is a courting gesture. Blood status issues and all that crap.

Louise finally finished unpacking her stuff that primarily consists of everything that was given to her by her roommates as an advance Christmas gift. She got a Weasley sweater early, probably for the poor Errol's own health, it is a black sweater with white L on it. But most are essentially girly things that will never see daylight given her animosity of anything pink. Before going down, she opens the window for Sora.

Christmas sure is different in England, she muses. The living room is decorated with lights, wreaths, and a big Christmas tree littered with presents underneath it.

"Princess, ready to shop?"

"Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley afterwards? For my friends' gifts?"

"Of course. Anything for you." He ruffles her hair. She only wished her previous life was just as loving as this. Past Louise's family was lovely but skinship, this is different. More affectionate.

"Thanks, Dad. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Her father carried her outside, her clinging like a koala to him. "C'mon your Mom is waiting at the car."

The car ride went on with her Mom directing the conversation. Asking her daughter what the school is like, her friends, the classes, the teachers. The topics never ceased. We arrived in London. It is packed with shoppers left and right. Shops on sale are filled with customers. It is brighter than her mother country, buildings dressed in lights and the roads adorned with Christmas lights hanging over them.

They shopped for clothes which were exhausting. Elena dragged her family from store to store. Then Louise got dragged to a toy store with her insisting the investment she got was enough for a gift. The husband and wife declared that if she didn't pick one they'll choose for her. In the end, they decide to buy the PS1 when the parents noticed her constant staring at the newly released Final Fantasy game. It was fun. If only she didn't have the war hanging above her head.

With the purchase of the game console, the first week of her holidays ended up being inside her bedroom playing all day. Louise's parents were busy and she's understanding enough that they need to work for their everyday lives. So, now she's procrastinating her 3-feet long holiday assignments. And in the span of three days, I have to finish it. Her Mom found out and she got lectured. Great.

* * *

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Louise waves at the leaving car. "Ah, Hermione! Belated Merry Christmas! Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Hello, Louise. Where are your parents?" asks Mrs. Granger concerned on why she is alone.

"They're running late for work. I insisted they drop me off here."

"Louise, you may have to talk to Hermione. She is worried you've forgotten about her when she didn't receive a present from you."

"Oh. Sorry, Mrs. Granger. Actually, I don't know what your address is and how I will get my owl to specific places other than my own house. So, I decided to give the present in person." Louise rubs her nape awkwardly.

"Please tell her that. We already told her not to worry but she won't listen."

"Of course, Mrs. Granger." She notices Hermione already passed the barrier without waiting for her. "Sorry again. I have to go. Hermione!"

"I don't know how to use my own owl so here you go, guys. Belated Happy Christmas presents." A muggle hairstyle magazine for Lavender. Star-shaped hair clips for Parvati. New Gobstones set for Fay. Lastly, a book called 'Common Knowledge in the Wizarding World' by Clarissa Sue.

"How do they do these? These are wonderful, Louise."

"I wouldn't know Lavender I'm terrible with hairstyling. Sorry, Fay, it seems you already received a new set."

"It's fine Louise, from the rate I'm playing I might need another one soon."

"Thanks." Hermione pouts, her cheeks gaining a red hue.

"Thanks for the clips. And speaking of hairclips, why aren't you wearing the one Zabini gave you?" Parvati eyes Louise's pigtail held by a simple black ponytail.

"Well, it's too expensive and I might lose it accidentally so I kept it with me." She patted her pocket bulging because of the box that carries the expensive gems. "And I'm bad at hairstyling myself, I'm afraid it'll get loose, fall and break."

"Let me do it for you then." Someone pulls on her hair making her turn back. Louise can imagine Lavender silently squealing at the current events. Blaise is the one pulling her hair, tugging it to his lips. "Ladies, may I?"

Once the two entered another compartment alone, Louise faces Blaise with a glare in her eyes. "Can you explain what's this whole thing is?" She waves a hand gesturing between them. "They're all implying you're bloody courting me, you dolt! We're eleven for Merlin's sake."

"What if I am?" He had the gall to smirk at her. Clearly, he is amused about the whole debacle he started. "Jokes aside. I am."

"You are?"

"I am courting you." Laughing at his companion's expression, he continued. "To be my Lord. Lady, in this case. The others won't expect that so they came to the conclusion that I want to be your boyfriend."

"Clarify."

"If you are to be my Lady, I will be your Vassal. As the name implies you will be the leader and I am to be your follower."

Louise can feel the headache coming. Of all things Blaise could want from her, he wants to be her bloody follower. A follower. To a muggle-born. "Of all people, why me? Wouldn't it make more sense if you pick Malfoy? He already has a standing he'll get from his father. Most importantly, he's a pureblood. Associating yourself with a muggle-born will lower your reputation."

"I thought you don't care about blood status."

"I don't, but those who are currently in power does."

"Louise, what do you know about magical alignment and compatibility? Magical alignments are divided into three: Dark, Light and Neutral. Of course one isn't actually Neutral, they are called that because they can do both Dark and Light but their magic will lean more towards either of the alignments. Magical compatibility, however, is trickier. Dark is to Dark, Light is to Light, and Neutral is in between them. Dark magic will never be compatible with Light magic. That is why marriages only happen between compatible alignments because their magic will repel making it hard for them to conceive. Same as performing the magic of their opposites.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Your magic is Light. But there is something about your magic that seems like a beacon to us Dark wizards. All of us Slytherins can attest to that. You've been a topic on our Common Room, did you know?"

"What do you mean by 'beacon'?" Is this the result of that White Mage magic? She hasn't even bothered to research about it.

"Normally, Dark Magic will repel against Light ones. But your magic," He reaches out for her hand which she hesitantly gave. Clasping hers to his, she felt a cold rush of 'something' going inside her. Not unpleasant but weird enough to make her shudder. "You felt that, didn't you? Your magic didn't repel against mine. That is why I courted you. I want to bet on you to make magic great again."

"I might not be the leader you want."

"Then I will guide you."

"There will be no killing, torturing nor maiming of any sorts. No looking down on other people regardless of their blood status or standing. I have no need for mindless followers."

"I will heed your words, your commands, your beliefs." Louise's sentient magic wraps around Blaise's like a blanket warm, calming the other's errant magic. "And I will be your guide throughout your journey."

"Then I accept. I will be your Lady, for as long as you want me to be."

Their joined hands tighten as their magic bonds, a twining thread connecting them.

"My Lady." He said, kneeling and kissing the back of her hand.

"Don't do that you're creeping me out." Handing him the hairclip she said, "Braid my hair?"

"Of course, Louise."

* * *

Ron gawks at her braided her complete with Blaise's flower clips. Clips because he added new ones. Louise could hear the murmurs of the purebloods and half-bloods that know the significance of it. Harry glances between Hermione and Louise perplexed on what's going on.

"Louise won't say any details but I recon that Zabini from Slytherin is courting her," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Zabini?! Courting her?!" Ron splutters, "Louise, say something." He glares at the green-clad table, gritting his teeth when he observes Blaise smiling at his friend. "I won't allow it!"

"You're not my father, Ron. Besides, I already accepted it." She said, while calmly eating her dinner. Everyone who is clearly eavesdropping gapes at her announcement.

"So... He's your boyfriend?" Harry silently picks on his food.

"No. In consideration of my muggle roots and the fact that we're 11, we've entered a trial period."

"A temporary boyfriend?"

"Something like that, Harry."

"And this braiding is part of the courting?" Hermione curiously asks.

"Braiding someone else's hair is a sign of trust, Hermione," Ron explains, stabbing his knife to his food. "In wizarding tradition, it is considered... intimate if someone of opposite gender braids your hair. It is an open secret, no one is to say something unless the suitor and the one courted admitted it. The jewelled clips gifted by Zabini is also part of it. A man must take care of his wife."

"That's absurd. A woman can take care of herself." Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Wizarding tradition, Hermione." Louise pointed out. She stood up walking out of the Great Hall making them chase after her. "Ah, let's go we need to talk."

"Don't change the subject-"

"Did you two even get anything on Nicholas Flamel?" She interrupted. This news made the other three silent. "We still have to make a plan on how to get past the dog."

"Past what?" They all flinched from the unexpected audience. It was Blaise raising an eyebrow motioning for her to resume the discussion. Louise's self-assigned parents immediately made a barricade between the 'suitor' and the 'courted'.

"You. Stay away from Louise." Ron, really.

"Louise can take care of herself. If she can't, we'll be there for her." Hermione, not you too.

"Lou already have us. She doesn't need you." Louise facepalms. Harry, why.

Her brow twitches in annoyance noticing Blaise smirk in delight at the chaos he's causing. "My Lady, see you on Sunday." He bows, departing promptly after that leaving the overprotective Gryffindors demanding an explanation from their friend.

Fucking bastard.

* * *

"Hagrid! We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Sorry I couldn't stop them, Hagrid." She smiled apologetically to the gentle giant.

"Thank you, Louise. For being sensible, unlike your friends. Come in."

"We think Snape's trying to steal it."

"Harry, Professor Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. Still, I doubt someone is going to get past Fluffy. Only Dumbledore and I know how to tame him aft-" Hagrid stops, his mistake obvious on his face. He busies himself on lighting the fireplace. The fire crackles and the cauldron above it rattles. "Oh!" Hagrid removes the cauldron from the fire depositing its content on the table.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks.

"That's an egg! And not just any egg-" Ron started, all of them ducks for cover when the egg exploded into pieces. "It's a dragon egg!"

"Hagrid isn't it dangerous to have a fire breathing dragon inside a wooden house? Besides, isn't it illegal to have one?" Hermione logically pointed out. "How did you even get one?"

"I got him off a stranger in a pub. Oh, he is beautiful. Hello, Norbert." The newly christened Norbert deemed it was time to demonstrate his abilities by burping out a flare at Hagrid's beard. "Well after a bit of training it'll be alright. Hm? Who's that?" They turned their heads where Hagrid is looking. It was Malfoy.

"Its past curfew. Malfoy will be tattling on us." Louise warns the others, hurrying them back to the castle only to be met by Professor McGonagall's stern stare.

"Good evening. Every student in this castle has to abide by the curfew. You, troublemakers, have no rights to walk around the school at night. Therefore, 50 points deduction. To each five of you. And you'll be serving detention."

The Gryffindor students had to fight back a smirk as Malfoy's smug face turns to a frown.

"The five of us, Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. Your intentions are honourable, but you too were out of your dorm after curfew. You will serve detention with my Gryffindors. Mister Filch, escort them back to Hagrid, please."

They got back to a miserable Hagrid weeping about Norbert being possibly bullied by other dragons. He finally settles down when Filch reminded him of the assigned detention.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest. Just stick with me and everything will be alright. Fang, here will join us. As an extra measure."

"The Forest?! Extra measure?! For what?" Cue howling of wolves, Malfoy looks terrified. "Werewolves? We can't go in there."

Ignoring the pureblood, Hagrid prompted, "Let's go." The students trail after the giant. Entering the forest, they were surrounded by the tall trees and darkness of the night. The forest seemed endless with the fog covering the surroundings. Hagrid halts scooping the silvery gooey blood of a unicorn. "See this? This is unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago and this one's been injured badly. It's our job to find that unicorn. Hermione, Ron, you two, with me. Malfoy, Harry and Louise, you search over that way."

"We'll have Fang."

"Sure Malfoy. Just so you know Fang's a coward." Hagrid warns, walking away with Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Wait till my father hears about this." If looks could kill, Louise is sure Hagrid is ten-feet-under with Malfoy's glare on his back.

"Malfoy, your father won't hear about this. Are you sure you want to say that you got detention with us?" Louise heads to the general direction where Hagrid pointed them to search. "The sooner we see that unicorn, the sooner we get out of this forest. Let's go."

The three mismatched students walk deeper into the woods on the hunt for the creature. Stumbles and trips are their friends for the night. A few steps further lead them to a terrible sight. A cloaked figure hunches above the unicorn, drinking its blood. Voldemort. Fang's growl alerted the villain of their presence, raising his head towards them.

"HELP!" Malfoy runs back with Fang. Hopefully, they'll see the others immediately.

Harry pulls Louise behind his back keeping her outside the figure's sight. It glides after them. Her foot catches on a root poking out of the ground making the friends fall backwards. The figure raises its hand reaching out to them.

'No!' thought Louise. A translucent shield sprung up around them. It draws a wand, green light rushes to their direction, the spell breaks the shield but another appears to protect them.

Sounds of hooves distracted the attacker. A centaur came to their rescue fending off Voldemort and his possessed follower.

"Harry Potter, you must leave this forest. It is dangerous at this time. Especially for you, for you are known to many creatures."

"Wha-What was that thing?" Harry said, breath still heaving because of the sudden danger.

"A monstrous creature. To drink blood from a unicorn makes one's life cursed. It will keep you alive at Death's door. Fortunately, the unicorn still lives but not for long. Unless," The centaur turns to look at Louise. "The Stray One heals it."

"What?"

"Your magic, Stray One, it can heal the unicorn."

"Oh, yes, of course." She rises, disoriented and thankful Harry steadies her. Walking to the unicorn she casts, "Heal!" A chomping sound echoed through her head. She breaks, crumbling in her place.

"What happened-"

"Firenze!"

"Magical exhaustion-"

"Loui-"

"Crap, Blaise will kill me." She sure hope he does, Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Magic's Blessing

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I was supposed to upload this like two days ago but there's a storm here in the Philippines so the internet is sh*tty. There's also the fact that I was being lazy and the headache I got from trying to piece this effing chapter together. Sorry in advance if this is so confusing because I'm going to have to bend some magic rules here. :)**

**Thank you for the Faves and Follows.**

**Special thanks to: CrystalAris - my no.1 reviewer...**

**CrystalAris: That 'Stray One' bit will be answered here. Hopefully, you'll understand the explanation. :)**

**But hooray to Matecito (an anon), another anon, Pol Monte Blanc, and Lunaschild2016 for reviewing.**

**If you have any question/complaint/suggestion/request (request for extras or another character's POV): review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Magic's Blessing

* * *

_"You want the Harry Potter set?"_

_"Hahaha. Why is the set more expensive than the individual ones? Is it because of the box? A hundred pesos worth for a box?"_

_"Let's just buy the individual ones, it's more practical and cheaper."_

_"Sis, I'll read this one."_

_"How about, no? You'll lose it at school. Last time you lost your jacket, you've even begun using mine."_

_"No, I won't."_

_"Yes. Yes, you will."_

_"Did you even finish all of the books yet?"_

_"I stopped at Book 4. K-pop is life, sis."_

_"Always pick the healer so that you can heal yourself, unlike other job class."_

_'Ah, they're fighting again.'_

_'Why is life so boring?'_

_'Maybe I shouldn't have agreed with my Mom to get that course. I hate the environment there.'_

_'I wonder what will happen if I kill myself.'_

_She didn't die tripping down the stairs. She fell down a building because she wanted to. Louise killed herself._

* * *

Harry never had anything he could call his when he was at the Dursley's. So, when Hagrid came with his Hogwarts letter, Harry was delighted he could finally escape his relatives' house for most of the year. Happy that his parents weren't drunks that died in a car crash. Happy that his parents loved him enough to sacrifice themselves to save him. He can buy things he could call his. Hagrid even bought his first animal friend, Hedwig. He wouldn't forget though when he first met his first-ever friend.

It was a mistake to open the compartment door without looking inside. But it was a mistake he wouldn't regret. It is a blessing to meet Louise. She was talkative and she didn't bat an eye when she discovered he is the "Harry Potter". Even Ron and Hermione got excited when they learned his name. Malfoy had to ruin everything and insult Louise with that horrid name. Naturally, he got protective of his friend. It was worth it, for the first hug from his friend filled his heart with warmth.

They arrived at Hogwarts. It was wonderful. He, thankfully, got into the same House with his newfound friends by convincing the Hat to not put him in Slytherin. And the feast. Every day he'll get to eat these delicious foods, no longer hungry, starved. He goes to sleep with a smile that day. His body floating on the fluffy sheets.

When they got their first argument, he dreads the day they might separate. He doesn't understand why Louise had to side with the Dark wizards. So, during flying lessons, Harry approached her trying to comprehend her. And Harry understood her, being judged for something you can't control, for something you were born with. These circumstances were and still is, familiar to him. He still can't help but be bitter when he remembers her talking with that Slytherin during Potions. Also, after that debacle with Malfoy at the Great Hall, he follows her to the library leaving Ron who was still eating. It was that Slytherin again.

'Why is he talking to Louise?' Harry left the library with conflicted emotions. Meeting Ron, they left the dorms to head to the trophy room. He asked his redhead friend who was that Slytherin, explaining the appearance of the boy, he got his answer. Zabini.

They waited for Malfoy to come. Harry's thoughts focusing on Zabini, not on the upcoming duel. 'Is he Lou's friend? But isn't she a muggle-born and Zabini a pureblood?' He dozes off, startled when the door slammed open revealing Lou and Hermione. The situation rises with Hermione whispers the caretaker's cat spotted them. The four of them escapes to the Third Corridor, and he experienced something he didn't want to happen ever again. He blames himself for what transpired. Lou became unresponsive after their encounter with Fluffy heading to the girls' dorm without reply to their concerns. Harry slept that night with a heavy heart.

* * *

_"Hey, Mage! Heal us, please!"_

_"You know you don't need to say it. I'll heal people if their HP is low. I became a mage 'cause I want to heal."_

_"3, 2, 1, DODGE!"_

_"It's so hard being support without healing. I miss being a healer."_

_"Why does this game have shitty healing spells. All they have is buffing."_

_'I can't do all of those things now.'_

_'She's DEAD!'_

_'I DIED.'_

_'I KILLED MYSELF!'_

_'Why?!'_

_'Why did I do it?!'_

* * *

Louise is talking to Zabini again. Harry looked at the table far from where he's located at. They haven't talked at all after the encounter with Fluffy. She appeared like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. She even accidentally insulted Snape in class.

He planned to talk to Louise that day but she was in detention. Hermione earlier seemed past her impatience with Ron's comment. She wasn't in the Feast like Louise. The Feast came to a halt with Professor Quirrel announcing the troll's presence in the castle. Worried for the two, he and Ron headed to the where they heard Hermione was last seen. Just a corner from the bathroom they heard a scream. They hurry to the source and his heart practically dropped at the sight of Louise herding the troll to her side. Thankfully, the creature was immediately defeated. After their less than impeccable teamwork, Louise was still mad at them. That made him snap. She was their friend. His friend.

'Why did she have to be friends with other people? Aren't they enough?' Harry thought. The waterworks after his anger made him realize he's such a bad friend. He doesn't know much about friends since he never had one but he knows you're not supposed to make them hurt nor cry. Especially girls. Harry apologized. The hugs he got the following day were wonderful.

Magic is a mystery. Even the Headmaster and the Professors were confused at the wandless magic Louise did when she healed the four of them. He saw the worry and conflict on her eyes as she explained her theory on the newfound magic. Harry is confused about why would she be worried about telling those things to the Professors. But what really matters now is that Snape was going to steal the treasure guarded by Fluffy. Hagrid won't believe them but the fact that Snape jinxed him during the Quidditch game was evidence enough. At least, they got information from Hagrid on what's inside the Third Corridor. So he researched through the Forbidden Section in the library only to face a magical mirror. It was too good to be true and it is. An illusion is an illusion after all.

He'd never seen her hair like that. Harry didn't like the fact Zabini did it for her. The Slytherin even added clips on her hair. His dislike for the other boy grew when he heard he's courting his friend and grew more at her acceptance of it. For Harry, Slytherins are the worst lot.

Malfoy landed all of them in detention, fortunately, the blonde is also included. But because of him... Because of Malfoy, Louise had to protect him from the person killing those unicorns. She hurt herself again trying to help him. Harry might have barricaded himself between the cloaked stranger and Louise but he knows that the shield was not his magic.

He's doing his best to be a good friend to Louise. And he's not doing a great job at it if she continues to be hurt like this.

* * *

_It feels like she is floating in midair. She can't see nor hear anything. Louise contemplated the discovery she made. She committed suicide._

_"__My child."_

_"Who's there?!" Louise tried to look around but all she can see is darkness. "Where am I?!"_

_"Mother Magic can do many things. She is everywhere. In the air, the plants, animal... in humans. She is also caring. Caring enough to make a human representation of herself. She gave a Blessing to one of her children to heal the others." Louise stays silent as the voice started to tell a story. "The wizards and witches celebrated the Blessing. They attended to the human personally Blessed by their Mother and in return, the human heal them and their magic."_

_"Healed their magic?"_

_The Voice ignores the question and continued. "But the people with no magic feared all of those who have. They had captured the Blessing and burned it. The wizards and witches wanted to retaliate. Their magic raged to kill all muggles who killed their Blessing but they are outnumbered. So they hid. And the anger inside them grew."_

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"While the human body is killed, the magic inside them isn't. It needed time to heal. And so, the magic travelled until it came to a host. The Blessing has gone through a few hosts but was never seen by the wizards and by the host itself." A warm feeling ghost over her chest. "Right now, the Blessing is here."_

_"But I'm Louise Corona!" She denies vehemently. "I committed suicide because of depression. I read fanfictions, watch movies and laze around all day. How can I be this... this Blessing you're talking about if I have my own soul?!"_

_"Magic can be difficult at times. It has a mind of its own. And when Magic is at risk, it will find a way out. When the body and soul of 'Louise Stephens' died, the Blessing has to find another body but it needed to be in this era. So it pulled a copy of 'Louise Stephens' from another world to be its anchor in that body. And that is you."_

_"So the 'original' Louise Stephens is dead. But wait, we didn't have any magic back in my world. How come I can control it then." Hearing the explanation, her anger subsided._

_"The Blessing is now working to fuse its own into you. Do not fret, my child, for it will not harm nor change you. You will only receive its magic."_

_"I see. You... You're-"_

* * *

"Nngh." Louise's body feels like there's a metal beam laying on it. A feeling of being crushed but not enough to restrict her airways completely. She can't seem to open her eyes so she let her hand roam around the bed, it bumped to a gelled hair. "Blaise?" She digs her fingers through the hair massaging his scalp.

"Louise? Are you okay? You gave me quite the scare. I suddenly can't grasp your magic in me." She felt his hand holding hers, laying a kiss on her palm. "I'll call Madam Pomfrey."

Her consciousness didn't last long she blackout and wakes up again to her Gryffindor friends circling around her bed.

"Louise! Madam Pomfrey, she's awake!"

"Hush, Miss Brown I can hear you just fine. Miss Stephens, can you sit up?" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at Louise, tutting disapprovingly at the results. "Still a bit exhausted. You'll have to stay one more week in my Wing, Miss Stephens."

"What?! What about schoolwork? How many weeks I've been in here?"

"It's been three weeks now after what happened in the Forest, Louise. Here, I'll lend you my notes." Hermione informed her, passing a huge amount of notebooks containing said notes.

"Hermione, she needs rest not work," Ron complained. Harry at the back is very silent, choosing to exclude himself from the conversation.

"Good afternoon, students. May I speak with Miss Stephens for a moment?" Headmaster asks them.

"I'll see them out, Headmaster Dumbledore. Miss Stephens needs her rest. Now, off you go, students, no bothering my patients."

The student and the professor are now alone. Dumbledore waves his wand, no words were spoken. "Miss Stephens, do you have anything to say to me?" Shit. The old man's eyes were twinkling in a mix of curiosity and wonder.

"Say what, Professor?" She twists her hands in the blankets, worried and nervous.

"There is only one wizard or witch that can heal as you do. And the way your magic calls to everybody."

Louise didn't reply immediately. She was afraid to answer his claims. "I-If I am? What would you do, Professor?"

"Nothing. I would do nothing. Do not worry, Miss Stephens. I won't tell anybody unless you do. From the staff, only Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and I know. But I may warn you, those of purebloods will know for they are tied closely to our history. Some of them still want vengeance for what has happened to your predecessor, no matter how long ago it is."

"But why? Isn't the Blessing still magic? How is it so different? Why is it so important when it can only heal? Haven't the wizards got healers?" She is totally confused by this. Other than being a gift from Magic, why is the Blessing so important if it can only do healing spells?

"It heals everything. No matter the severity of the injury. Remember, you, Miss Stephens can also do other spells but the Blessing's heal can also heal the magic inside of us. Particularly the dark wizards. Dark Magic taints the soul, it taints their magic and as a result, their minds are tainted too. The Blessing's healing heals that taint." She clutches her head in irritation. A cough interrupted their discussion. Madam Pomfrey seems angry at the Headmaster for taking his time with her. "Hmm, I will have to go now. No need to make Madam Pomfrey furious now, do we? Remember Miss Stephens, tell only to those you trust. And will you visit the Forest after your discharge from the Hospital Wing? Someone is waiting for you."

'Telling someone... Why would I?' She thought, thinking of the responsibilities that come with power. 'But if I did, I can help people. Wait, if it's Dark Magic, does it include Dark Creatures too?' She imagines Neville with his parents in St. Mungos. The countless werewolves who have problems in their transformation. Everyone.

'I really need help.'

* * *

"I'm absolutely fine, Blaise. Madam Pomfrey discharged me, thank Merlin for that." She can do a week of doing nothing but resting, given that she has her android phone. Since any kind of technology is unavailable she has to do her school work. Even worse, it seems Blaise and Hermione have joined forces to make Ron, Harry, and Louise do it. "So you and my other friends are... friends now?"

"No, Merlin forbids I'll like these friends of yours. We are... in a truce. You always end up getting hurt so if I'm occupied by something they'll look after you." Blaise scoffed.

The two of them are currently walking down to Hagrid's Hut. Louise has to see what Headmaster Dumbledore is talking about and her Gryffindor friends are still in classes that she's excused for the entire day of her discharge. As far as she can see, there's nothing different but as they come near the Hut she sees a form of a centaur and a unicorn?

"Stray One... No, Magic's Blessing." The centaur bowed as low as he could. Louise tried to signal him to stop saying her new title but it's nought, Blaise stiffened beside her hearing it. "My name is Firenze, I came here to apologize for my incompetence and to guide this one." Firenze gestured to the unicorn impatiently stomping its hooves. "He wanted to thank you."

"Will you please raise your head? I'm getting uncomfortable. And your welcome?" She squeaks, the unicorn headbutting her hand. Reluctantly, she pets the white fur of the creature. It purrs and she renews her petting with much vigour.

"Centaur, she may be my Lady but calling her with that name is blasphemous." Said Blaise.

"Blessing, you may have to explain it to your friend. Dark times are upon us and know by heart that Magic is loved by wizards, no loyalties will mar it." With one last nudge from the unicorn, they left for the forest leaving her with Blaise who's desperate for answers.

"Lou-"

"We can't talk here. Come on." Louise drags Blaise to the castle, up the only room she knows there will be privacy. Navigating around the castle, questioning the paintings for directions, they arrived in a wide blank hall. She paced three times in front of the blank wall. 'We need a room for privacy.'

Louise cracks the door a bit, staring smack at her face is a gaming room. A very advance gaming room. Like 2019 gaming room. Technology that shouldn't be available at this era. Very tempting but she's with Blaise right now.

However, her choice to enter the room is taken by Blaise, who shoves her in it.

"So?" Blaise demandingly ask.

"Ummm, surprise?"

"LOUISE! This is serious! You can't make claims like that. The Blessing is Magic's Child! Have some respect!"

"Blaise, I'm a muggle-born. I wouldn't know anything about it. Can you please calm down and explain it to me?"

Blaise knowledge on the topic is the same as the one explained to her in her dreams though there were added bits about what happened after the burning.

"There were people who claimed to be the Blessing. Naturally, the purebloods came to investigate. Dark wizards flock in desperate hopes to get healed. But once they can't support their claims the wizards raged. For getting their hopes and dreams apart, torn. And this rekindled their anger towards muggles who killed Magic's Child and Blessing."

'I can say I'm the Blessing but the soul part, no way. I'm not ready to share that.' Staring eye to eye with Blaise, she said with conviction. "I can heal injuries. Unlike what normal healers do, I can do it without a wand or even saying it. I can't... solidly prove my claims but Headmaster Dumbledore and Firenze, as you heard, have already given me that title. Blaise, what are you doing?!"

He conjured a knife, trailing its edge deeply in his palm enough to definitely result to a scar. Blaise offered his bleeding hand to her. "Heal it. Then we can prove it. We will have to consult my Mother on additional proofs we need."

"You idiot! Heal!" Seeing the wound close itself she proceeds to lecture Blaise who's silently flexing his healed palm. "Don't do that! And you do know I should still-" Blaise catches her dizzy form. "Idiot, my magic just got recovered. I can't cast spells like that without getting tired."

"I'm sorry." His arms around her tighten, depositing her on his lap.

"Hm." Louise nodded, accepting the apology. "Since we're here, I'll introduce you to a few muggle games."

"Don't you need to rest?"

"It's fine. We can sit while playing with this kind of games." Louise pointed at the PS consoles and the flat-screen TV. From what she knew electricity malfunctions around magic but she wouldn't say no if it's going to work. The least Magic could do for placing her here is give her the pleasure of gaming.


	7. Chapter 7 - Being Useless

**A/N: So, I'm back. 'Cause I'm bored again. I started this thing because I was bored. The updates will not be regular. Pls ****don't**** demand me of it, because for some ****reason**** it drains my soul. Idk why .-.**

**Thank you, ****birubiru, shiroyuki1990, xXAnonymous01Xx, epsentinel (for the constructive review), CrystalAris, Sweet-Strawberry-09 and Matecito for reviewing. Sorry for the wait though. .-.**

**Also, late thanks for the faves and follows, though I do hope you're still following despite the long wait.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Being Useless

* * *

"This boss is smashing, lights, and waves. You just have to jump when it does the wave. There! See." The two were laying on the couch with Louise sitting on Blaise's lap, teaching him the in and outs of the video game she convinced him to play. "Blaise, I hope I need not tell you to keep my new title a secret."

"Until we can prove that you're the Blessing, I will say nothing. However, I wonder how you discovered this room. These are muggle games and the year date of these..." He hands her the controller busying himself on styling her hair again.

"I'm close to the portraits since I often ask them for directions around the castle but I don't know why it gave me this room. I asked for privacy but it gave me this gaming room and these out-of-date games." This gaming room has her past life's games. 2019 games. Since it includes the year dates of the game at the title screen, Blaise noticed it. Sadly, no internet connection. The consoles aren't connected to any socket so she can conclude it may run on magic. Louise can remember that wizarding radio and Mr Weasley's car that was enchanted so that can apply to these technologies... Maybe. She never delved inside the complicated lore of the books. "And I'm dead. I'm still awful at this."

"Let's go, it's getting late."

"Wah! Let me down, pervert!" The pervert carries his Lady out of the room. Bridal style. The portraits following them are shouting encouragements to Blaise. The living baggage struggles in the position out of embarrassment. Blaise, at one point, feigned dropping her so she has to loop her arms around his neck bringing them closer. "Aren't I heavy?" She pouted, hiding her face against his neck.

"No. Not at all. You're fairly light." Blaise smirks. "Short too."

It cuts her reply when they finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends awaiting her arrival. "Where did you learn where our Common Room is?"

"I'm a man of many talents, Louise."

"Put her down! What did you do?!" Ron, the overprotective 'father' that he is, questioned Blaise. He attempted to grab her from the Slytherin's arms but Blaise steps back burying and nuzzling his nose in her hair trying to antagonise the slowly reddening Weasley.

"Zabini, we had a deal."

"I know, Potter. An arrangement made because you idiots didn't protect Louise." Blaise finally let me down. He bids his Lady goodbye, kissing her palm.

Harry pulled her from Blaise's side tucking her to his, blocking Louise's sight of her Slytherin friend. She never noticed but Harry already is marginally taller than her, her head coming up to his shoulder. Now that she thinks of it, she may be the shortest one of the first years. Harry herded her inside the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Ron to deal with Blaise. There, in front of the fireplace, she awkwardly avoids Harry's gaze. She's bad at this confrontation because she's bad at lying.

"Lou, we need to talk." Harry nodded to Ron, who heads towards the boy's dorm, ignoring her silent pleas of help. "What is Zabini's business with you?"

'What a blunt question.' She tries to hold Harry's stare. His green eyes intensely looked at her own brown eyes. "I already told you-"

"Lou! We realise that it isn't courting! You're a muggle-born Gryffindor, he's a pureblood Slytherin."

"Harry, you know my thoughts about those-"

"I haven't been your friend for a long time but I see as a fact that you won't go into a relationship head first! You're a reasonable person. You're the one who stops us going to troublesome situations but here you are doing the opposite!" Harry ranted, interrupting each of her replies. "Lou, you're my first friend. My first. I'm jealous okay! Zabini is closer to you than I am and I'm jealous of it! I'm your first friend, but all I have done is brought you to danger. You always get hurt and Zabini, of all people, is the one who makes you all right."

Guilt fills her. She had no proper friends in her past life, but she's easy-going enough to accept any kinds of friendship this time. She folded. She blames her inability to keep secrets and tell lies to people close to her. "I can't tell you guys about it." Louise winces at his crushed look. "Yet, anyway. Just until I figure out what to do. Then I can tell you."

"And Zabini?"

"He- He has connections that can help me with my problem."

Harry narrows his eyes. "So he's not your friend. You're befriending him because you need him."

"What?! No! Harry-" She can sense the headache forming. Louise can understand why Harry is being cautious, but this is too much. A lump forms in her throat. "Harry, Blaise is the one who approached me and as long as someone addresses me to form a friendship I will not complain at all. Me and Blaise's relationship is based on friendship, first and foremost. You're my friend, Harry but I think- I think you're being too selfish. You can't stop me making friends with other people."

Harry flinches back as if struck by her words. Louise understands that her words are harsh, but she needs to stop his senseless anger. Harry leaves Louise's blurred sight speechlessly.

* * *

'When will things go the right way?' Even with her future knowledge and experience, she still can't do anything correctly. So here she is again, sulking. Louise spent her week eating in the kitchens, haunting the library, visiting the friendly centaurs and playing in the gaming room. She attended her classes away from her Gryffindor friends' table and resorted in sitting with Blaise. It came to a point that she had to race to her bed just to avoid Hermione.

Blaise discovered this. He wants her childish behaviour to stop, so he hauls her to the Slytherin Common Room. Lathered with Slytherin colours, the dungeon is comfortably cold and dark just enough to lull her to sleep. But she can't because of the Slytherins that are sleeping near her. Some on the floor and some leaning on her or the couch she is sitting on. The few that aren't sleeping jaw-dropped at the sight and tried to wake the slumbering snakes. They failed and had to fetch Professor Snape, who also failed, and is now glaring down at her. They had to call the Headmaster down the dungeons.

"They are all right, Severus. Doing much better as I can see." Professor Dumbledore nonchalantly said, his amused eyes focusing on her. "Miss Stephens do not overwork yourself."

'Please stop dropping hints that i don't understand.' Her eyes drooped suddenly, feeling drained.

Even Professor Snape stiffened at hearing the cynical old man's sentence, which he ignores judging by his annoyed glance to his superior.

Each night became an impromptu slumber party, and the dorm rooms became useless. Bedrolls are used, and the couch became her bed.

She got to be an honorary Slytherin, not accepted mind you, just neutral at most. And not all agreed to it. But Louise had to smile at the lifted shoulders of her new roommates.

This development affected her seat in classes and the Great Hall. The first-year snakes drag her to them, earning a growl of protest from the Gryffindor side. Louise's housemates were intercepted when they wanted to talk to her. She had to put her foot down as it was getting out of hand.

A minute of depression rushes into Louise when she got reminded that even if she got these overpowered healing abilities, she isn't needed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten the Philosopher's Stone without her. She understands and knows they can do it but can't stop the pain of being useless. Sitting beside their hospital beds, she left them healed and continued to avoid them until the school ended. If this continues, she might as well distance herself and stay in the shadows.

As the plot had written, Gryffindor won the House Cup and though the Slytherin students raged about it they held back seeing her morse demeanour for the past few weeks. The school year ended with her staying at the Slytherin's.

* * *

They have boarded the train. Blaise, feeling her increasing distress, got their room away from the others. He immediately got her to relax, laying her head in his lap.

"What's wrong?" He said, combing his hands through her black hair.

"I feel useless." She replies after a few seconds of silence. "I should've expected it but it still hurts."

Abruptly, her bottled emotions and late reaction to her death rush out. Tears stream down her face. Curling on the couch and burying her face on Blaise's clothed hip, wrapping her arms around him. The sensation and warmth of Blaise lull her stricken heart. She is so grateful to have a friend like him. They stayed silent for the rest of the journey; they can hear only the sound of the other students outside the compartment. Louise wishes this never ends because she can't face the world yet.

The sound of the train's whistle signalled their arrival at King's Cross. Already donning her muggle clothes, Blaise escorted her out of the train smoothly guiding her and rudely shoving the other rampant students. On the way, black eyes met green ones regretfully looking her way. Louise turns her head away.

"Mother."

"Blaise." Venus greeted her son. She is looking back and forth between the two children, puzzled. She noticed something different.

"Mother, I will explain to you when we get home." Smiled Blaise. Spreading his hand open towards Louise, he said. "Address. I'll contact you."

"Oh. Is that how you use owls?" She rummages through her bag, fishing out a pen and paper. Writing the address and giving it to Blaise, she warns him. "Don't give it to anybody. And please, don't spam mail me."

"Spam?"

"Don't mail me letters every day. At least once a week will do."

"That's unfortunate. See you soon."

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

"I can't believe they booted me out." Her parents kicked her out of the house. For not having a social life. Louise has finished her summer homework just to have more time to play her console. The parents ultimately have enough of their daughter lounging in her room doing nothing but gaming so they kicked her out of the house, ordered to stay out and socialise. So, here she is, socialising with no one because apparently, Louise doesn't have any muggle friends or acquaintances.

"If it isn't the loser. We didn't saw you at school. Finally, tired enough of life?" Some girl sneered down at her. A typical old school, queen bee bully with her two sidekicks. "Why don't you die already? It'll help the world get rid of useless people like you!"

"Ummm, who are you again?" Louise said, deadpanned.

"Wah! Are you that dumb?! You can't even remember my name!"

"Why would I?"

"You! Girls, hold her down!" The cronies chase after her. Fortunately, the year of walking the ever-changing staircases of Hogwarts has done well to her body. She left the park and the panting bullies heading back home. It's near lunchtime, hopefully, they'll let her back in.

The neighbourhood here has these nearly identical houses save for the backyards. Everything normal as far as the human eye can see. Red roofs, flowering bushes, gossiping neighbours, kids playing, and robe-wearing people in front of her house?

Running a few steps ahead, she observes the tailored robes, suit, and dress of the guests. It is Venus and Blaise.

She should have expected this coming from Blaise. "I'll contact you, he said. My ass." Louise mutters under her breath. She didn't realise that her pursuers are still running after her until her hair got roughly pulled. "Hey! Will you stop?!" Their ruckus grabbed the concern of the guests who are now brandishing their wand at broad daylight. Slapping the bullies' hands off, she moves to block the witches from uttering any spells. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" She directs the question to Blaise.

"Visiting you, what else?" he replies, tilting his head innocently. "But it seems you're preoccupied at the moment. Want us to deal with it?" Blaise and his mother's dark eyes glare at the escaping bullies' back.

"That's not the point. Let's head inside we are attracting too much attention here."

"Louise, I'm sorry for this unannounced visit, but I heard about your... issue," Venus said, taking in the new sights of a muggle home.

"It is fine Venus. I'm grateful that you are helping me but I'd rather do this somewhere else. I don't want to discuss this in the presence of my parents." Louise shrugs, she needs her parents out of this problem. Entering the living room, she calls out. "Mom, we have visitors."

"Oh! Mrs Zabini, Blaise. Perfect timing, I just finished cooking lunch."

"Mom, umm, I forgot to say something." Louise lies. "We have a summer project and Blaise here is my partner. But the matter is... we can't do it here in our house."

"How could you neglect your schoolwork?" Shaking her head, Elena points the still present spatula in her grip to Louise. "That's why I advised you to avoid playing your games every day. I'm sorry about my daughter Blaise."

"It is fine, Mrs Stephens."

"You can stay for lunch."

"Elena, may I call you Elena?" With her consent, Venus continues. "We have to go now, the children may take time with their project. I will feed Louise at our home."

"Hmmm." Louise's mom suddenly brightened, sending chills down the daughter's spine at the woman's grin. "You know what, take her for a week. I'm sure you and Blaise will take wonderful care of my daughter. She's cooped up in her room this holiday, you see. And this will give them time to finish their work."

Louise gapes at the grinning wife. 'Just where is the common sense in this world. You don't give your child to somebody you've known for merely three meet-ups! Their interaction isn't even that long.' Frankly, her mother's attitude isn't surprising since Blaise has been buttering her up since day one. Judging by the instigator's smirk, he did it intentionally.

A solid grip on her arm made her flinch. "Let's dress you up." An eager smile made her sigh in defeat. "Venus, Blaise make yourselves at home."

* * *

Travelling by portkey is like a roller coaster. Very nauseous and stomach-turning. Louise hides her embarrassed face after puking her breakfast on a bush. She thankfully avoided puking on her white, flower laced dress that her mother forced on her.

The two wives, Venus and Elena, have convinced Richard, who just returned home, to let her stay with the Zabini's for a week. Still, it didn't stop the father's comment to Blaise the whole time they were preparing her clothes.

The sight of the Mediterranean sea behind an enormous manor replaces her embarrassment to one of awe. "Where are we?" She whispers, vaguely recalling fanfic tidbits about Blaise being Italian. The manor is elegant, built in white marble and a dark green roof with many windows to view the vast blue sea from the inside. And the size of it, she can fit five copies of her house in it including their lawn.

"In Italy." Blaise answers. "And those are my sisters."

In front of the mansion are two women, both brunettes dressed flawlessly in a black gown like they were ready for any kind of occasion. Their skin has a lighter shade than Blaise's but darker than Venus' pale skin. They both look identical except one looks younger than the other.

"Louise, this is Diana and Artemis." The younger one, Diana, has a beauty mark under the wing of her right eye, marking her name on her innocent face. Artemis, compared to Diana, has a narrower face and eyes adding to her mature aura.

"Mother, Blaise. Is that her?" Artemis' cold gaze looks down on her.

"Now, sister, don't be cold. We haven't confirmed it yet. Still, it will be wonderful if she is what she thinks she is. Though, if she isn't..." A smile forms on Diana's face, one that doesn't reach her eyes.

Seeing the sinister smile on his sister's lips, Blaise pulled Louise behind him almost growling and baring his teeth at Diana in retaliation. The five continues to walk down the hall, not stopping for any countless doors they have passed.

"Tippy."

"Yes, Mistress Venus?" Pop-out a house-elf wearing a decent uniform, unlike the ones she saw in the movies and Hogwarts.

"Bring us lunch in the sitting room."

The elf bowed low popping away to leaving us to enter a room with ceiling-high bookshelves lighted by a fireplace. Couches and chairs littered in front of the light source.

"Sit. We shall see if your 'abilities'..." Venus sits on the throne-like chair just in front of the fireplace, the light radiating from it halos around her making her look like a goddess. A vengeful goddess waiting for her prey to make a mistake. "Are true or not."

* * *

**A/N: Pls do remember that this is my first fanfic. And English isn't my mother language so grammatical errors will be present. Thanks.**


End file.
